Palm Woods Highschool
by xInfinityTimesInfinityx
Summary: It is yet the 4th quarter of the boy's Senior year at Palm Woods High. With Prom, and Graduation coming up, Kendall's life will change forever when he meets Lucy Stone, a girl from Georgia with a painful past. Dark, mysterious, and broken inside, Lucy just finding someone to trust. But, when someone from Lucy's past causes trouble at PWHS, things start to fall for the worst.
1. Pretty Brown Eyes

**FULL SUMMARY OF STORY**

It is yet the 4th quarter of the boy's Senior year at Palm Woods Highschool. With Prom, and Graduation coming up, Kendall's life will change forever when he meets Lucy Stone, a girl from Georgia that enrolls to PWHS. The two dislike each other at first but, when they are chosen as love interests for their musical play, some sparks fly between the two. But when a certain someone from Lucy's past causes trouble between Kendall and Lucy, and the others close to them. Things starts to fall for the worst.

* * *

**(A/N Just a few things to point out. I will try to upload a new chapter to this story weekly! If not I'll upload a new chapter every other week on Thursdays! Another thing is the font is in Italic Bold is lyrics. Not to be confused, and the paragraphs between them is what's happening between lyrics.**

**Anyways, this is the first chapter to Palm Woods Highschool! I am really proud of this story! I've been working on it for quite a while now! And I've been so excited to share it with all of you guys out there!**

**As always FEEDBACK is always appreciated! I love getting your guys opinions on my story It really helps me so much as amateur writer!**

**Well without a further a do, here is the first chapter of Palm Woods Highschool**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I entered the halls, of the academic building. I had my backpack hanging on the right shoulder, and I smile at everyone from the excitement exhilaration inside of me. It was good to be back on my turf, once again. It's always good to be at Palms Woods Highschool.

Palm Woods High school is a private school in Los Angeles, California for students with great abilities. A lot of kids apply every year but only around 100-250 enroll every year. But, my band is an exception. Gustavo told us we had to keep up with our education so he enrolled us here last year, and we became pretty famous as the Big Four or Big Time Rush.

I pass the first few rooms and I see my three best friends, Logan, James, and Carlos putting their things in their lockers. Carlos sees me and lunges at me and gives me a big bear hug, and the others join too.

"Big Time Rush is reunited once again!" I hear James cheer.

"You guys have no idea, how much I've missed you guys so much over spring break!" Carols sniffled, Logan looks at his watch, and gasps.

"Well, Kendall it was nice see you again. But the assembly is in 5 minutes and if we don't get there Ms. Kimberly will beat us upside the head again!" Logan proclaimed, the three of them close their lockers, and head to the gymnasium. I input my locker combination 15-60-35 and it opens. I toss my backpack inside, locked it, and followed the guys.

Luckily, we arrived right before Ms. Kimberly could raise her hands, at us. When we walked into the gym for the assembly, we were greeted by a swarm of girls.

"James, I love you!" I hear a girl scream from the crowd.

"Logan, marry me!" Another girl calls out. I feel my shoulder be tapped, and it was James. He leaned over to my ear to whisper something.

"I gotta go help out Jo, with the assembly. Think you can stall?" he whispers.

"I got you." I agree, and I fixed my voice. "Attention!" I shout out, and all girls turned their attention towards my direction.

"If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti. If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a back-" I sang, then a sudden loud screeching sound echoed the gym.

"I think that is enough, Kendall. But, thanks though." A loud voice says, I turn to see Jo smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up. I return a smile at her, and Carlos, Logan and I head to the bleachers to take our seats.

We find seats not too far, and took our seats. I was seated near the stairs, and Carlos and Logan to my right.

"Please make room, for new students that are now just coming in!" Jo spoke through the megaphone.

"Hey, Kendall! Did you get your drivers license yet?" Logan asks,

"Not yet, I passed my driving test last semester. I should be getting my license soon." I answer,

"It feels like yesterday we were newbies here." Carlos exhales, "But, now we're just a few weeks away from graduation! It's like we're getting closer to being in walkers, and wheelchairs!"

"Carlos, you're over exaggerating a bit. I think we're not going to be in wheelchairs anytime soon. Unless, the earth speeds time, and we are suddenly old. I read that from SciWeekly, I think?" Logan explained, and I was look around the gym.

"You were doing science related things over the spring break, again?" I questioned, "Did you not do anything fun over bre-" I began when I was distracted by a girl walking up the stairs. She looked around my age, with dark brown hair and red streaks underneath. She wore black tie-dye shirt with 'ACDC' printed on the front, black skinny jeans, a black military leather jacket, with matching high top combat boots. She immediately caught my eye. I've never seen her around PWHS before, maybe she's a new student? With her look she seems mysterious. I'd like to show her around. I watch her take a seat across from our row. I lean over to get her attention.

"Excuse me," I whispered, and she turns her head towards me, "Hi, I'm Kendall-"

"Lucy, and no." she comments with a disgusted voice.

"No? Why no? You didn't even know what I was going to say?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry if I offend you but, you sort of represent things I despise in the world. Which is pretty boys like, you." she insulted, I felt a jab to the chest. I shake it off, and smirked.

"Hehe, are you causing trouble, little miss goth girl? Because, I think you're mistaken on who I am. I'm Kendall from-" I grinded my teeth together, in frustration.

"Big Time Rush. I'm not stupid, I saw your little 'performance' over there. Also, trouble is my middle name. So, I suggest you back off." she pauses, " Or I'll introduce your face to my fist." she smirks, and directed her attention back to the assembly. I dart my eyes at her in disgust. I don't like this girl, one bit.

"It looks like you've already made an enemy." I hear Logan whisper to me.

"It's perfectly fine. I don't like this girl. Good thing I have nothing to contribute with her." I spit back, and we hear that screeching sounds once, again.

"Okay! Hey, tigers! I am Jo Taylor your current president, and beside me is your vice president, James Diamond." she announces, and the girls in the gym scream for James. James just smiles and waves. Jo taps James's shoulder and hands him the megaphone.

"Ahem. I would like to just congratulate you all for having a great year so far! Keep doing the good work and pass the finals! Which are next week! And also we would like to to have an announcement we will be holding a meeting after school for seniors about the one thing I'm pretty sure everyone is excited about...Prom! We will be meeting in the auditorium! Now, here is Mr. Jenkins with some few words." James hands it to Mr. Jenkins, and Mr Jenkins went on a whole half hour rant about education. Few words? More like millions. Staying there for half- an hour was like torture!

Later that day, I met up with the guys in the cafeteria building not too far from Brown. I approach the table to see James sitting with Carlos, and Logan while munching on some fries.

"Hey guys!" I greet, I take a french fry from James's plate, and take a seat next to Carlos.

"Aye!" he whimpers,

"What? Sharing is care." I grin, and ate the french fry and gulped it down. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much. We just saw James in here eat so we just joined him." Carlos says.

"So, you guys plan on going to the Prom?" Logan asks.

"Ahem, you're talking to the vice president. I am required to go." James muffles while he has food in his mouth. "Plus, I'm thinking about asking Jo to be my date, because both of us are going to be managing the music."

"What about you guys?" I asked, Carlos and Logan.

"I think the logical question to ask is are you going to prom? Dude, your a senior and you haven't have one girlfriend, at all." James directs to me.

"Hey, I've had a girlfriend before!" I reply,

"Tina Clark from kindergarten doesn't count. Just because you guys held hands doesn't mean you guys dated." Logan exclaimed,

"Alright, alright. Maybe I'm just waiting for the one, you know?"

"What if the one doesn't come? Or what if she already passed by?" Carlos adds,

"I know she's coming. And if I passed her, I'll ransack this whole school just to find her!" I tap my hand on the table surface.

"Then who is your idea 'the one'?" Carlos mimics,

"Hmm...I want a girl that can touch my heart, you know? Who can be independent, tough but, also has a soft side to her. Also a girl who can be my best friend, and have a smile that can light up my world." I smile, "Anyways, back to prom dates. What about you C man?"

"I think I might want to ask the one of the Jennifers." Carlos giggles, and we turn to the Jennifers table. Whom were laughing amongst each other, sipping smoothies, and reading Fashion magazines.

"How about you, Logan? Plan on taking a date?" I asked.

"I don't have a date in mind, yet. Probably might just ask a fan or something." Logan answers, and I see two tables across from us. I notice Camille Roberts, the drama club president looking over her shoulder, and glancing at Logan.

"But I think a candidate is interested, Loggy Boy!" I patted Logans back.

"Who?"

"Camille Roberts seems to be sneaking looks at you." I reported, and we all look at her. She sees us look at her, and she quickly grabs her food and goes to a different table.

"Are you crazy! I heard she is insane!" Logan rejected,

"Hey, don't judge a book by it's cover." I replied, then suddenly.

"Hey, why don't you go with that girl Lucy? The girl that insulted you earlier." Logan shot back.

"Now, I think you're the one that's crazy! You know I don't like her!" I emphasised,

"Hey, you said don't judge a book by it's cover." Logan recalled.

"Well, I read that book. And I have issued it straight to the garbage!"

"Then, why don't we make a bet. We each name a person that we would want the other to go to the dance with. In this instance, you chose Camille. And I will choose the girl from earlier to be your date. Whoever doesn't show up with their date at prom... will show up to school wearing a cheerleader outfit for the whole day. Morning till night. " Logan states, "The deadline is the night of the prom. Which is..." he does invisible math in the air. "...approximately 52 days from now."

"I like it. What's life without a bit of competition." I grin, "Alright, you got yourself a bet." Logan held out his hand we and shook on it. I grip his hand a bit tighter, "I will win."

"You keep telling yourself that." he replies, then gets up." Well, I'll be head out. Bye"

"You do know that he has an advantage right?" James added,

"Wait, how?" then I realized that Camille was looking at Logan earlier. "Darn it!" James and Carlos begin to get up.

"Better start picking out your outfit, because you are lo-sing!" James laughed, and both Carlos and James left.

It was the last class of the day, was Theatre. Look, I'm not that big on drama, but, I had to take this course because I lacked of a half credit for my Practical Arts category. So they gave me this, I wanted photography but it was full. Neither, Jo, or any of the guys are in the class with me. So I just talked to some fans of BTR in the class. It's been pretty fun, our teacher Ms. Patterson is quirky, and likes to do crazy things in the class. But, she keeps it serious at the same time.

I walked into the class and took a seat at the middle level, left corner of the bleacher like setting of the classroom. I put my backpack on my desk, and sat on my chair while tapping ym foot on the bleacher floor. I watch as all the students pile into the classroom. I see a group of 3 girls giggle amongst each other. I take out my phone to see James texted me.

Kendall, you comin' to the Prom meeting after school? -JamesIsVP

Sure, why not? After we should out down to the bowling alley, and just hang! We could invite all the people who came. -Mr. Knightman

Alright! Cool! Oh, and Carlos, and Logan are stay after school too! Bring anyone you like to the meeting! Cus not much people go there... -JamesIsVP

Ok, see you later then. -Mr. Knightman

The bell finally rang, and out came Ms. Patterson dress in overalls and covered in paint.

"Hey, guys sorry if I look a bit...abstract I was painting in prop room. Anyways, role call. " she grabs her clipboard off her desk and begins to call out names. "...Kendall is here. Rosie, is here, Yasmine is here, Nate is here..." the door opens and I turn my head, I see my target walk in, Lucy. I pop a piece of gum in my mouth, and smirk.

"Eh...Lucy Stone?" Ms. Patterson calls out.

"I'm here." she exhales, and takes off her leather jacket.

"It appears you are new, and also late. Do you have a pass?" Ms. Patterson asks,

"I got lost, I was about to ditch but, the hall monitors found me and dragged me here." she explained,

"Well alright, take a seat right behind Kendall over there." Ms. Patterson directs to the seat behind me.

She looks over at me with such a distasteful eyes, and just cocks her head up. She walks over to the desk at me, and I give her a wink. She gawks quietly.

Playing hard to get are we?

This class suddenly got more interesting!

I hear her take her seat, and Ms. Patterson continues class. I leaned my head back on the chair, and I view Lucy upside down. I chew my gum, and begin to blow a bubble.

She pops it with her pencil, and grits her teeth.

"You're a rebellious one aren't you?" I tease,

"Why do you even exist?" she spat,

"Oh, you're breakin' my heart, sunshine." I say dramatically, and laugh. I finally notice her appearance, the way she tucks her hair behind her ear at times, and her pretty brown eyes graze around the room. She sort of looks a little be cute in a way?

"You know, you're pretty cute for a girl who's tough." I comment, and she just looks away from me, and I smile.

"Alright, today we will be starting our musical unit, and that requires groups." Ms Patterson pauses, "I am choosing your groups because last we did a group activity, none of you were ready. So I will choose." she announced. I waited for my name to be called.

"Kendall, Rosie, Dylan, Nate, Mikayla and...I'll put newbie Lucy on your group. And your musical will be..." she looks at her clipboard, "Hairspray!" she giggles, and hands me the soundtrack.

'Hairspray: the Original Movie Soundtrack' the front of the cover said.

"Umm...Ms. Patterson. This is the movie version?" I commented,

"Oh, well I didn't have a soundtrack of the original theatrical play. But, I had the soundtrack from the movie so just use this for your project." she informs me, "Now, everyone get into your groups!" she shouts, and I get up from my seat. And go over to a random spot in the room, and my other partners gather. All six of us were standing in an uncoordinated circle.

"Alright, does anyone know how to sing?" I asked the group, no one responded. "Who knows how to dance?" still no answer.

"Alright, Dylan you be Link, Lucy you be Tracy, Nate you be Seaweed, and Rosie you be Penny. And me and Mikayla will be backup vocals." I sighed, and handed Nate the soundtrack CD. "Go get the stereo and start listening to...Without Love." I say, and they go to get the stereo except Dylan. He stops me in my tracks.

"Kendall, I don't want to be Link!" he complained,

"Why not? Do not want to sing?" I questioned,

"No but, not just that. It's just that Lucy girl creeps me out. She had that terrifying stare that just, gives me the shivers. You take the part of Link, since you have experience on singing!" he says, and ran to the group. I walk up to Ms. Patterson who was helping the West Side Story group.

"Ms. Patterson can I have 6 copies to the lyrics from 'Without Love' from Hairspray?" I insisted,

"Sure, let me just get done with this group. And I'll bring you the copies." she accepts, and turns back to the group. I walk back to my group who were listening to 'Without Love' on the medium sized stereo. I sit down next to Lucy who was not too far from the stereo. She looks at me with a disgusted facial expressions, and I smile. She gets up off the floor and moves to a spot across from me. I follow after her, and I sit next to her again. When the song ended the rest of the group turned to me.

"How are we going to do choreography to this song?" Mikayla asks,

"Well I was thinking we could do sort of a date-ish setting? where were all on a date with our significant other, and we're at a park." I explain,"Here let me show you to give you a better picture. Lucy, will you be my partner for this?" I smile, and offer my hand.

"No." she answers back,

"Come on!" I begged, "You're my partner anyways. So, might as well give up?" I hold my hands out as if I was a weighing scale. She rolls her eyes, and gets up off her feet.

"Alright, so I think it should start out at a bench. Where me and Lucy are on a date, and I serenade her with the song." I exclaimed, and looked around the room and saw a bench. I dragged the bench over to our group, and sat on in. I tapped on the bench so Lucy could sit next to me.

"Nate, his play for me." I commanded, and he hit play. I attempt to hold Lucy's hand, and she slaps me away. I raise my hands in a scary defeat. I get up, and listened until it was time to sing. I snap my fingers, to get in the rhythm.

**(****Without Love**** sung by Zac Efron, Nikki Blonsky, Elijah Kelley, and Amanda Bynes)**

**(Song written by Marc Shaiman and Scott Wittman)**

**_Once I was a selfish fool,_**

**_Who never understood_**

I looked down at her with my eyes, and her pretty chocolate brown eyes met with my emerald ones. I knelt on the ground, and reached for her hand, and she didn't slap it away. I put her hand on my heart, as if I was serenading her.

_**I never looked inside myself**_

_**Though on the outside, I looked good!**_

**_Then we met and you made me_**

**_The man I am today_**

**_Tracy, I'm in love with you_**

**_No matter what you weigh_**

**_'Cause..._**

**_Without love_**

She entered her voice into the song, and I was stunned. With her being such a tough girl could have such a sweet blissful voice. The sound of her voice was like wind hitting chimes, and hearing the wonderful peaceful voice. I was taken away in a snap.

_**Life is like the seasons with**_

_**No summer**_

_**Without love**_

_**Life is rock 'n' roll without**_

_**A drummer**_

I watch her for for a moment, looking at her in a moment. When our eyes met, it was as if the whole world didn't matter anymore. I just wanted to stay like this, with her forevermore.

"Is that how we're suppose to do it?" I hear Rosie's voice intrude, and Lucy takes her eyes off me, and took her hand away from mine, and she got up, and walked away. I get up off my knee, and watch her walk away. She looks back, and our eyes meet once more, and she turns back around, and goes to her desk. I turn back to the group.

"Uh, yeah. And Dylan and Mikayla you would be like that but as a background but, singing as an ensemble." I assured,

"Kendall!" I hear my name be called, I turn to see Ms. Patterson showing the lyrics she printed out.

"Thanks, Ms. Patterson." I smile and she goes back to her desk. "Hey guys, heres the lyrics. Study them tonight for the song." I requested, and I handled them out to the four. I had two scripts left, and I turn to Lucy.

I hear the bell sound, markings the end of class, and I push the bench over to the side. I grab, a pen from my desk, and wrote 'You doing something later? -The guy you hate' with a smiley face. I walk up to her.

"Hey," I pause, "Lucy, I got the lyrics for the song, here." I handed the paper, she looks at it, and notices what I wrote, and she puts it into her backpack.

"Thanks," she doesn't look at me, and I ask, "So, theres that meeting after school about Prom. After the meeting we were thinking of going bowling later, Want to maybe come? Since you're new, might as well have a little fun as my welcome to you?" I offered, and I grip my hands together, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sorry, Ken Doll. But, I got better things to do." she purses her lips, and left the classroom. My shoulders drop in disappointment. I grab my things and started heading to the auditorium.


	2. After School Meeting

**(A/N Hello, again! I am back with chapter two to my PWHS story! The ones in Italics in Lucy's POV are flash backs! And the flashback after the line is after a week! Anyways, this is the second installment of PWHS! Enjoy! -VIVIENNE!)**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

When I reached the auditorium, I see the Carlos, James, Jo already sitting in a round table. I walk to the table to see papers, cookies, and drinks displayed amongst themselves.

"Aye, why it isn't Knight!" James greets me with fist bump, and I fist bump Carlos, and pat Jo's back as I take a seat next to her, and James.

"Where's Logan? Are there any others coming?" Jo asks me,

"I don't know where Logan is. I asked this one girl to come but, she apparently had better things to do." I sighed, then the door opens, and I see Logan, with Camille Roberts?

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I brought Camille with me." he smiles, and he looks at me. He mouths the word 'winning' to me, and I grip my hands. He takes a seat next to Carlos.

"So, any ideas?" he asks,

"Nada," Carlos spoke in Spanish,

"Zulich." James added,

"Pretty much, nothing." Jo giggles, I chuckle a bit.

"Umm...how about a typical Masquerade theme?" I recommend,

"Thats a typical theme everyone wants. We all agreed it should be something unique and cool." James complained, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then what do you guys picture Prom to be? Describe it? Let's go around the room shall we?" I offer, "Let's start with the lovely prezi, Jo Taylor."

"Hmm... I want a prom that's extraordinary, something to remember. I want it to be a Parisian Prom where we see the Eiffel Tower, Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre, and the Palace of Versailles, and at the background of the dance is the famous Montmartre cobblestone walkways! Just, France in general!" she gushes, I grab a piece of paper, and a pen. I wrote Parisian -Jo next to the idea. I look at James, to say his idea.

"I want a Arabian Nights theme, with long silky cloth hanging from the ceiling with lights attached, and the tables are pillows, and everything to be just mystical! Plus, I look hot shirtless." he describes, I roll my eyes. Typical James. I write Arabian Nights -James.

"Camille, how about you?" I ask,

"Umm... I want Hollywood. Enough said." she spoke, I write 'Hollywood -Camille'.

"Alright, fair enough. Logan?" I direct to Logan next.

"I want a Stars theme. Where everything is just stars. Glowing stars, sparkling stars! Plus it's related to science!" Logan said enthusiastically. Everyone at the table except Camille groans. Camille just giggles, while looking at Logan.

"Really Logan? Science?" James questions, I write Stars -Logan.

"Hey, it's a cool theme!" Logan objects,

"I want to bring back to the 70s! All Disco! Flashing lights everywhere, sweet music playing! Just Disco!" Carlos added, and I write Disco -Carlos. I examine my list.

**_Parisian -Jo_**  
**_Arabian Nights -James_**  
**_Hollywood -Camille_**  
**_Stars -Logan_**  
**_Disco -Carlos_**

I observe each idea carefully. Paris is the City of Lights, Arabians Nights is Lights, Hollywood includes lights, Stars obviously has lights, and so does Disco. Then it hit me. Lights! Lights is the idea for Prom!

Then I hear the sound of a door closing, I lift my head up to see Lucy, with her backpack on and a helmet to held to her side. I feel a smile creep up my face.

"She came." I whisper to myself.

"That girl is hot." James spoke, and I smack him behind the head. "Ow!" he says, and everyone's head turn to James.

"Hi, is it not too late... to uh join the meeting?" she intrudes,

"No, more are welcome! Please sit!" Jo smiles, and Lucy makes her way over to the table, and sits next to Camille.

"Anyways, I got it!" I cheer out,

"What'd you get?" Carlos asks,

"The prom idea. Since each of everyone's idea is unique I notice that they all have a similarity! They all have lights that are included. So, why not have a Night of Lights for Prom?" I offer, "We'll deck out the hall with cloth silks hanging from the ceilings with lights attached like James said. We can have a disco ball. Streams of lights hanging from the top of the room, dangling down upon the dancefloor, and a Chandelier hang down also for Jo's idea. We can have Hollywood stars swirls dropping down at the entrance. Also a big Star shape of balloons attached to a pole that creates a star!" I say, with excitement in my tone of voice. "Well?"

"I like it!" Jo smiles,

"Nice touch on my Arabian Nights idea!" James comments,

"Who votes yes?" I ask the group, and everyone raises their hand except Lucy. "You don't like the idea, Lucy?"

"I like it but, that sounds like a lot of money just to buy on decorations." she returned,

"We have enough money. I think a good 600 dollars is good to cover all the decorations?" James calculates, the whole group agrees,

"Then it's settled. Night of Lights it is!" I grin, and the group cheers.

"Too bowling we go!" Carlos shouts out, and we gather our things and we start for the door. I catch up with Lucy.

"I'm glad you came." I say happily,

"Well, I'd rather eat needles then come here." she replied,

"But, you came anyways." I grinned, and I bumped my elbow on her forearm. "Possibly for a reason perhaps?"

"I just came because I wanted too." she says, and her face tenses up.  
"You're lying. There must be another reason." I pause for a moment, "COuld it be I'm rubbing off on you? Are you finally friends?" I gush, and hug her playfully. Lucy grabs my hands, and push me aside.

"As if. I still despise you with a strong passion. So don't get too touchy." she throws back, and walked ahead of me leaving me walking alone. The group soons arrives at the parking lot, I rush over to Logan.

"Hey Logan, can I ride with you?" I ask,

"Can't I've already got Camille, James, and Carlos, and Jo in my car. Why not ride with uh..." he thinks, Lucy soon appears beside me.

"Lucy." Lucy says her name.

"Yeah, Lucy!" he reminded, and he gets in the car, and starts his engine, Logan's car gets onto the main road and they head over to the bowling alley

"Do you have a car?" I ask Lucy,

"I have a motorcycle." she replies, "And, you're not riding on it."

"Why not?" I groan,

"Reasons you have no reason to know." she replies as she puts her helmet on, and gets on her bike. I walk over the front of her bike.

"Come on? Please?" I plead, I put a frown on my face. She pulls off her helmet.

"Do you know where the bowling place is?" she questions.

"Just 3 blocks down the main road." I direct down Olive Boulevard.

"Wanna walk? Since I can't just leave Ken all alone. Maybe someone will steal his plastic." she teases,

"Haha, very funny." I pretend to laugh. She puts her helmet in her backpack , and kicks the stand from her bike off the floor, and she starts walking.

"Are you just going to bring your bike?" I plot behind her.

"Yeah, I obviously don't really want to leave it there. So, I'm taking it with me. Plus if I leave it here, and someone stole it. My brother will flip the table, like literally." she pulls it and I could see she's struggling.

"Here, let me do it for you." I offer, and she doesn't let go of her bike.

"Are you trying to say I'm weak?" she gawks, as she looks up at me.

"No, I'm just..." I was interrupted,

"You know you're being quite sexist." she spits, "Men, always trying...to be overpowering of women. It disgusts me." she lowers her voice, I stop for a moment. Then, I start to wonder, could that be the reason she hates guys like me? I mean I'm just a regular person just like her.

"Hey!" I snap back to reality. "Come on loner let's go bowling." she says, and I follow her,

"You know, I was just being a gentleman. I mean, I just can't stand seeing a beautiful damsel in distress."

"I'm not in..." she pushes harder on the bike. "...distress."

"But, you are a beautiful damsel." I lighten the mood, she glares at me. "Why do you get so mad when I compliment you? You need to smile more, little miss angry."

"I'm grateful of you compliment but, it's still not going to change my view of you or any of the guys in you're little possy." she continues, and I bit the inside of my cheek. I run up to her, and grab the bike out of her hands. I stop, and I turn back to her. I pat my hand on the leather seat.

"Sit here, I'll push." she walks over to me. She plops herself on the seat, with her legs swaying on the other side of the motorcycle. I steadily push the bike, across the pavement. There was awkwardness between Lucy and I, her back faced me which didn't able us to talk to each other.

"So, uh where you from, Lucy?" I broke,

"I grew up in Columbus, Georgia then I moved to Atlanta when I was twelve." she answers, as she looks out on the main road.

"So you're from the east coast?" she nodded in response, "Then how did you get accepted into PWHS?" I say, I was curious. Why would she go across the country just to enroll in PWHS.

"I received a scholarship. I was suppose to enroll at the beginning of the year but...someone hid my enrollment papers.

We arrive at the bowling alley, just a moment after Logan and the others waited in the parking lot.

"Sweet Harley!" James comments on Lucy's bike.

"Thanks." she nods, and we walk towards the building. Logan walks by me with Camille beside him.

"Winning." he whispers to me, and laughs evilly to himself.

"Oh don't be Charlie Sheen." I threw back, and his mouth dropped, and I smile at my comeback.

We walk inside, and the bowling alley was in blacklight. Everything in the bowling alley was glowing in neon colors, and 'I Love It by Icona Pop' was booming from the speakers above. People rolling the bowling ball, and hitting spares or strikes. Then there was Rizzo's Pizzeria, we could smell a hint of fresh baked pizza swarm us. I see off the corner of my eye, Carlos sniffing the air like crazy.

"I'm hungry!" Carlos complains, I want a corn dog!"

"I'm pretty hungry myself. The cookies at the meeting were disgusting." James agrees, and Jo swung her hand and slapped James's arm. "Ow!"

"I made those cookies, idiot." Jo says.

"Let's grub on some pizza, or something! I want to eat!" Carlos whimpers. "Come on!"

"Let's eat a Rizzo's then." Logan directs, and we take a table at the corner of a 8 seater booth. I ended up sitting next to Lucy, and Logan. Next to Logan is Camille, then Carlos. Then James, and Jo at the end of the booth. I look around the restaurant and notice that the restaurant was decorated in a retro style. With checkered flooring, and things from the 1950's. Pictures of Elvis Presley, Ray Charles, and Johnny Cash all over the walls. Our round table had a scene from 'I Love Lucy' when Lucy at a restaurant eating snails.

"Hey Lucy," I whisper to her, to get her attention.  
"It's Lucy." I chuckle, a little. She just rolls her eyes, and looks at the menu. "It's uncanny." I grin weirdly. A lady dressed in a plaid apron walks over to us, she clicks her pen and took out her notebook.

"What can I get y'all kids today?" she says in a southern accent.

"Can I have everything on this menu?" Carlos answers immediately,

"You can't have everything." Logan informs, "because if you eat everything your stomach will start to ache, and you'll have uncontrollable vomiting." Logan consulted, Carlos gasps, and flips through the menu. I lift next to Logan. "Uncontrollable vomiting?" I whisper to Logan.

"I'm just joking...sort of." he whispers back, and I give him a weird look. Everyone all ordered their own drinks, and we ordered a large pepperoni pizza, and breadsticks. When the waitress left, we look at each other awkwardly. Lucy suddenly gets up, and goes somewhere.

"I wonder if she hates us?" Carlos questions,

"I don't think she does." I objected, and the waitress comes to us with our drinks.

"So, that's angry Lucy?" James points out. Logan, and I nod. "She doesn't seem that...rude-ish?"

"Believe me she was! She said that she despises guys like us." Carlos added,

"Guys like us?" the guys question,

"My question exactly." I spoke,

"I think she means popular boys like you guys or something?" Camille exclaims,

"But, we're not the cocky kind. Are we?" I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"I bet she doesn't hate us. Maybe she just has that nervous personality. Like Camille, she hasn't spoken a word that much." Jo directs to Camille, who nodded in agreement. We hear footsteps, and we see Lucy returning from somewhere.

"Hey, I got a text from my brother, he said he needs the bike back so I'll see you guys later or something." she informed, and waved to us and headed to the parking lot. Without even thinking, I followed her.  
"Kendall! Where you goin?" Jo asks me.  
"Ah-home." I reply, and headed to the parking lot.

"Hey Lucy!" I call, and she turns to me. "I-I was thinking of heading home too. I just remembered I got some chemistry homework to do. Mind if I ride with you?" she gives me a weird look for a second.  
"Sure? I'll drop you off." she accepts in a surprised voice.

"Nah, we can just drive to your house." then I paused myself, "That came out wrong."

"I could see." she notices,

"I meant we can drive to your house, and I'll just walk home. I mean it's only 5:20." I grin,

"Alright, let's go." she gestured her hands toward her and I race up to her.

I get on her bike, and we start to head to her house. I notice that her house was about a good 3-5 minutes away from PWHS. When we arrive at her house, I see a small tan-ish house. With a medium sized oak tree in front. She turns off her engine, and takes off her helmet.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" I ask,

"Yeah," she murmurs, and I begin to walk towards the direction of the main road. I look back to see her already inside her house. I look back, and I feel a grin arch at the corner of my lips. What a weird day it was today.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I turn the doorknob to my house, and walk inside. My uneasiness of my body starts to kick in. I close the door behind me, and I see a dark figure coming towards me. I notice that the person was tall and muscular. It had slightly curly raven colored hair, and a pale complexion. I squint my eyes a bit to see the person, had dark hazel eyes, and I lower my fists. It was my brother, Hayden.

"Who was that?" he raises his eyebrow, "Looked to be a boy. Care to explain?"

"He was, nobody." I answer, as I kick off my combat boots, and move them to the side.

"Odd, I've never seen you with a friend since sophomore year," he added, as I toss him the keys to his motorbike, and he catches it with his right hand.

"Why are you wearing a leather jacket? It's like mid 80's today? Aren't you hot?" he questions, I stop in my tracks.

"I'm fine, Hayden. I'm going to my room." I answer, and walk to my room.

"Okay?" his voice confused, and I close the door before he could say anything else.

I take a glimpse of my room, completely empty. Boxes were piled on top of each other at the corner. A single mattress with sheets set on top of it. My eyes start to slowly close, as I make my way over to the mattress, and I fall into the soft comfort of my new bed, as I fall into my sleep.

_I woke up in a classroom, which looked like my high school back at Atlanta. Mr. Simpson finishes his lecture, and the bell rings. Everyone disperses into the halls. The boy in front of my dark brown hair, muscular wearing a red and white leather jacket, turns around to face me. It was my boyfriend, Beau Daniels. Quarterback of the Milton Hawks, which was our school. Most gorgeous boy on campus. Never really understood why he would date me. He was king popular, and I was queen outcast._

_"Hey babe." he smiles at me, and leans towards me and plants a soft, warm kiss on my lips. "Looks like you had a nice little name through the French Revolution."_

_"I was sleepy. I stayed up till midnight practicing on my violin. My parents are going overboard on me doing violin. I'm starting to get tired of it too." I complain, he giggles._

_"When are you ever going to tell your parents that you hate the violin?"_

_"When pigs fly. I can't break it to them. They'll flip." I whisper to him. We start to get up, and make our way into the hallway. I feel his hand fold into mine, as we walk into the hallway._

_"I was uh...going to ask you. If I could get the money you borrowed from me, the other day. I need it to pay for my car." he asks me, then I remember. I've been saving up money for my electric guitar._

_"I'll pay it back to you next week, I promise" I smile, and kiss him on the cheek, and i make my way towards my next class._

* * *

_I see my boyfriend talking amongst his friends, he sees me and walks angrily toward me. He grabs my wrist, and pulls me away from his friends. I drop my glasses on the floor, I resist from his grip to grab my glasses but, he walks over to it and smashes it. He continues to drag me. We wind up at the school swimming pool. It was empty, no one around except me and Beau, he lets go of my hand, and puts his hand on his forehead pacing._

_"Where's my money!" he shouts at me. I look at him in the eyes, all red with angry and frustration._

_"I still don't have it! My parents have been on their trip up in New York I told you Beau!" I whimper, but he still doesn't accept it, he pushes me, and I jolt backwards. I was at the edge of the pool._

_"You're lying!" he yells, and pushes me once again._

_"Beau, I promise I'm not!" I attempt to convince him but, still doesn't budge. He puts his hand on my shoulder, and I felt one last-_

I jolt upward from my bed, I breathe heavily. I feel a drop of sweat trickle down my face. I take of my leather jacket, and set it on the mattress, and walk to bathroom. I flip the switch on, and look at myself in the mirror. I see my cuts on my right forearm, I run my left hand over the cuts, I feel the engravement under my fingertips. I examine the cut, there were too many to even count.

* * *

**This is a link to a picture of the motorcycle I picture it to be.**  
_ . _

**And this is a link to a picture of a decoration to their Prom idea.**  
_ imgres?q=tent+draping&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1227&bih=546&tbm=isch&tbnid=SUV3SZQ9WO3z3M:&imgrefurl= &docid=iN3QsVYX7jbhTM&w=371&h=304&ei=6RlxTp-COvTksQKeqoDTCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=435&vpy=222&dur=190&hovh=203&hovw=248&tx=143&ty=98&page=11&tbnh=96&tbnw=126&start=134&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:134_

**How I picture Lucy's older brother to be.**  
_ imgres?sa=X&rlz=1CASMAE_enUS527US527&biw=1366&bih=656&tbm=isch&tbnid=GAujQegOXy0NaM:&imgrefurl= /collection/26657/yummy%2Bboys&docid=1_kVp4Ux5MmipM&imgurl= . /8acd48c75d4e26b1156cf34b669bbb7b/tumblr_mf5r9d2cc o1rp9mt7o1_ &w=467&h=700&ei=7-2WUa2ZCImbiQLLmYAI&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:63,s:0,i:284&iact=rc&dur=582&page=3&tbnh=183&tbnw=123&start=45&ndsp=28&tx=101&ty=69_


	3. After School Surprise

**I am back! Hello again to everyone! From now until the future? I will give replies to your reviews at the beginning of every chapter!**

**anaBTRusher- Thanks for giving my story a review and I'm glad you liked it! (:**

**Anyways since this story is rated T in later chapters it may include strong language and such so, just a reminder of that.**

**Enough of me talking on with the third installment of Palm Woods High school! -Vivienne**

* * *

**Kendall's POV **

It was finally April, and we had at least 2 more months of school! Just need to suffer through a few more weeks, and I can taste the beautiful scent of summer! We usually have a tour during summer, but we're starting ours when summer is over, and it will go until the beginning of next year. to add to my excitement for summer, last night I received my drivers license!

But, the thing that bums me out is that we have that one thing at every near end of the school year, which every student dreads to happen. Yep, it's finals this week. A whole week of freaking out, whether you'll graduate or not. Luckily, our school just has two days of finals. I obviously, want to graduate. I want mom to be proud of me. I want to make her happy for taking care of Katie and I through all these years, since dad was out of the picture.

Dad, or Malcolm may I say, is a complete asshole. Mom fell in love with dad back in their high school years. When they got married they had me. Things went smoothly, me and dad had a good relationship, when it all started to go down hill. When dad found out that mom was pregnant with Katie, he was frustrated. I didn't know why, we seemed like a happy family. Sooner or later, I found out that dad was cheating on mom with his co-worker, Olivia. I told mom, and suddenly dad left. Mom told me when I was twelve that he left us for Olivia and they both ran away, she said they took mom's money she was raising for Katie. After that I couldn't stand seeing my father, and I haven't seen him since.

I woke up early for school today, because I always like to drop Katie off at her middle, which was just a few blocks away from PWHS. I want to spend as much of time with her as I can before tour. She doesn't mind me dropping her off at school, unlike other girls who would be embarrassed and stuff.

I got dressed in dark blue tee, and dark brown shorts. I check the temperature on my phone, it was in the low hundreds. I slip into my black Vans and headed downstairs. Katie was already eating her breakfast, and mom was cooking more for me. She sees me walk down the stairwell.

"Hey honey. What do you want?" she held out bacon and eggs, and pancakes.

"I'll take bacon and eggs on a sandwich to go, I'm dropping Katie off as usual." I spoke, as I grabbed my backpack off the side of the stairwell. Katie gets off her chair, and puts her dishes in the sink. "Get ready, Kat. We're walking."

"What? Again? I thought you got your driver's license last night?" she complained,

"I did but, mom needs the car. Plus, i'm not getting a car until I receive the money from tickets sold of from tour this year." I explained, and she just sighed and went to get ready. I walk over to the kitchen counter, and mom hands me my sandwich wrapped in a napkin, inside a medium sized ziplock bag.

"Hey, Kendall I need something important to tell you." she stopped me, "Okay? What is it?" I asked,

"Well I'm going to need you to pick up Katie after school today because, I'm picking someone up this afternoon, and you might be-"she was interrupted when Katie came out with her backpack on her shoulder.

"I'm ready!" She called out,

"Pick up Katie after school. Got it, " I kiss her on the cheek, "Bye, mom." Katie and I head out the door, and begin walking on the sidewalk. I open my ziplock back, and took out my sandwich and began to munch.

"Don't you want to go to college?" Katie asked out of the blue.

"I can't go to college if I have tour plus, what would I study anyways?" I answer with slight food in my mouth.

"You could study music? Or get a scholarship for hockey?" she suggested, I gave her a look reminding her of tour. "Okay, tour got it."

"What about you? Did you take the entry exams for PWHS?" she nodded, "Did you pass?" she stay quiet for a moment. "Katie..."

"I'm sorry! I got a 78.3% on it but, they needed at least an 80% for passing. I could've made it. I'm sorry." she frowned, and I pulled her towards me for a hug.

"It's alright. We all have mistakes, and there's always next year. You can probably got to Summit for freshman year." I reassure her, and she looks up at me and smiles. We continue walking to her school and she decided to go ahead for me to not be late. we parted ways, and I was just a few blocks away from PWHS.

I arrived a few minutes early at school, teens were scattered outside on the courtyard. I threw my trash into the bin, then I felt my tongue dry, and my mouth thirsty. I had time to kill so I walked over to a vending machine. I input three quarters, and pressed 13 for a lemonade. I hear the clanking sound, and I kneel to get my lemonade. When I stood I could see Lucy sitting alone on a bench table reading which seems to be a textbook. I crack open my drink took a sip and walked over to her. I put my backpack on the table and took a seat across from her.

"Hello." I greeted

"Go away." her voice stern, and a bit annoyed.

"Okay, not the warmest welcome." I purse my lips, and notice she was wearing her black leather jacket once again. I could see her constantly wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"You should take off your jacket. You're sweating liters." I added,

"I'm fine. I can handle the heat...it's no big deal." she spoke,

"Okay...so I was thinking if you want to practice our performance for Theatre during lunch? You know singing and such." I sorted out,

"We're going to practice it either way in sixth period. So why bother?" she replied her face tensed, and she continued to look at her textbook. I hear footsteps, and James and Jo walk over to us. Jo sits next to me, while James just leaned on the table.

"Hey StuCo squad." I grin, James was flapping his hands on his face from the heat.

"I can't stand this heat anymore! I feel like I'm in an oven." Jo puffs her shirt for air.

"To add to the misery, I heard that the air conditioning is down." James takes a breath, "I guess we'll be sweating academics all day today." I hear Jo groan,

"It's not that bad." I say and James and Jo stare at me weird.

"You're insane." Jo comments, "Look even Lucy is like dying." she directs to Lucy still sweating.

"I can't believe you can handle this heat while wearing a leather jacket. It's ridiculous." James compliments,

"I...get use to...it." she says slowly.

"Fine, why not this weekend we head to the beach? Spend a night by the coastline. Gives us a little taste of summer before graduation." I recommend, Jo's face lightens up.

"You're right! I hear Venice is a good place to go." she smiles, and I chuckle.

"Lots of people will probably go to Venice. I reckon Huntington, Newport, Manhattan, Redondo, Long Beach, or Laguna. It's more far out, you know?" I sort out.

"You just suddenly turned southern." Lucy intruded, and I smile.

"I think that's the first nice thing you've ever said to me." I grin, she bites her lip and returns to her book.

"I vote Laguna Beach its just like that show..." James snaps his fingers trying to remember the title. "Darn it, what was that show called that was based off Laguna Beach?"

"Laguna Beach." I sneak a small laugh.

"Yeah, Laguna Beach!" he pauses for a moment. "Hey! Way to make me look stupid Kendall!"

"Sorry, I vote Laguna Beach too. It's a bit far but, I think it's worth it. What about you Jo?" I nudge her with my shoulder.

"I'm with you guys on Laguna." she agreed, "So it's settled, Laguna Beach say Saturday we go?" James and I nod in agreement. I turn to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, you wanna come with us to Laguna?" I ask as she looks up.

"Yeah, you should come with us! It'll be fun!" Jo added with her dazzling smile as usual.

"I-I'll think about it..." she answers, I feel Jo tug on my shirt.

"Kendall give me your phone." she told me, I took out my iPhone from my back pocket and handed it to her. Then she hands it to Lucy. "Here, put your number on Kendall's phone, and he'll call when you have your desicion."

"Why can't you just give her your phone?" I objects, I leaned close to her ear. "You know she doesn't like me." I whisper,

"I'm just wondering if she likes us." she whispers back, we both turn back to Lucy.

"Alright then?" she puts her phone number into my phone and hands it back to me.

"Alright then. Saturday it is! I'll text the others about the details. See you guys later. Oh, and good luck on finals!" she waves to us, and James follows behind her. I scroll through my contacts to find Lucy's number. I press the green button, and wait for her ring.

Lucy jolts up from the sound, and gets her phone from her pocket. She looks at it, and gave me a frustrated look. "Really?" her voice sounding annoyed again.

"Just making sure, you didn't give me a fake number and all. You being, clever and all." I say, as I end the call and put it back in my pocket. I watch her as her sweat still on her forehead. "I can't watch you suffering anymore. Here, I'll take it off for you." I go around the table, and grab her jacket.

"Don't touch me!" she screams out, and I immediately let go. I look around, and I see people passing by staring at both of us.

"Look, I'm just trying to help you. Come on, you know you're suffering. Just take it off." I attempt to persuade.

"I don't need your help! Just, stay away from me!" she scolds me, and closes her textbook, grabs her backpack and left. Why is she freaking out? I'm just helping her?

Later that day, by sixth period I didn't see Lucy in class. Did I offend her, or something? I should call her to apologize. When our group for the musical song gathered, Ms. Patterson walked up to us.

"Alright, Hairspray group. You're going to be performing next Friday." she announced to us.

When sixth period was over, I called her number. I waited for a minute, no answer. I called her again, still no answer. I soon decided I'd go over to her house and apologize.

After school, I walked toward Katie's middle school. She was waiting near the entrance. She ran to me.

"You ready?" I asked, she nodded. "Yeah, uh...can we stop by someone's house? I need to do something."

"Sure? Is it one of the guys?" she questioned,

"No? It's someone else." I answered, her eyebrow arched upward. "It's not what you think."

"I'm assuming it's a girl." she teased, I roll my eyes. "Lets go already." I pushed her and we began walking.

I found my way to Lucy's house, and told Katie to sit on the curb and wait. I walked up to the door, and pressed the doorbell. No one answered. I rang the doorbell again, still no answer. Then suddenly, at the corner of my eye I see a curtain move from the window. I bang on the door.

"Lucy, I need to talk to you! Or whoever is in this house?" I spoke through the door. I hear muffles between the door and myself.

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy, I need to talk to you! Or whoever is in this house?" I hear Kendall's voice echo through the wooden door. I lean my back against the the wall and slide to the floor. I sit cross-legged on the floor.

"What do you want? I told you stay away from me." I reminded,

"I-I can't stay away from you. You're all I need." Kendall's voice muffled, I suddenly feel a warm feeling inside of me. A smile began to arch at the corner of my mouth.

"I need you for our project in Theatre. You can't ever stay away from me." He explained, and my smile dropped. And the warm feeling vanished.

"Way to kill the moment, Kenny." I whisper to myself.

"What?" he questioned, and I stood up and opened the door.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I'm just helping you." he apologizes, he looks at me with his worry eyes. "I-I'm just worried you know."

"Well, I'm fine. Now get off my property." I say, as I began to close the door. Kendall's arm quickly pushes against the smooth wooden carving to prevent from closing."Let me close the door please?" I complain.

"Look, I'm curious. Why don't you take off your jacket? Are you hiding something? Like gangster tattoos, or stuff in that sense." he babbled, and I froze.

"You wouldn't understand." I finished, and kicked the door closed. I twisted the lock, and it was sealed. I feel the vibrations of Kendall's fist banging on the door.

"Just tell me!" he shouted, and soon the banging stopped. I looked through the window, to see Kendall leaving with...a little girl? The girl had long brown hair, and big brown eyes. She looked to be twelve years old, or possibly older. Kendall grabbed his backpack off the sidewalk, and walks toward the main road with the little girl. Wonder who she is?

**Kendall's POV**

Katie and I were just a two blocks away from home. We walked in silence as we came from Lucy's house. I could see Katie was glancing up at me every second. We walk up the our house, and I see two cars. Mom's car which was Honda civic, and I see a 2005 TJ Rubicon Jeep. One of the few cars I want when I grow up. I hurry inside the house, and I see mom sitting on the couch with a man. The man had blonde buzz cut hair, and he was wearing a dark blue polo shirt, and tan khaki pants. We couldn't see his face so I interrupted their conversation.

"Mom, we're home." I announced, and both mom, and the man turned around. I got the view of his full face. I gritted my teeth hard. I could remember that face anywhere. I feel Katie tug on my shirt.

"Kendall, who's that?" she asked,

"Katie, that there is what I call, and excuse my language, a cheating, lying deceiving douchebag!" I shouted at dad. "Kendall, language!" mom directs to me.

"No, mom. This is our house. I can say whatever I want when he's around!" I yelled, "What the hell is he doing here!"

"Kendall, I-" she began, and dad raised his hand to mom.

"Let me explain, if I please. As your father, I came to support you since you are graduating. To show my support to you. I bought you that Jeep out there, as a gift from me to you." he explained, I walked up to him.

"Well, I don't need that jeep, and we definitely don't need you!" I pushed him, as I said it. He landed on the floor. He got up, and I could see him smirk.

"You sure, have guts to push your own father." he says, as he gets up.

"I wouldn't even consider you my own father." I spat back at him, then I suddenly mom swung her hand, and slapped me.

"That's enough Kendall." she ended, "Just accept the Jeep." I look at her and back to Malcolm.

"Fine. Just for you, never for him." I direct to Malcolm, and he hands me the keys. I grip the keys in my hand making a fist, and I swung at Malcolm. I punched him above the jaw, and he whiplashed downward. "That's my thank you." I say. I take the keys, and run outside. I stare the engine of the Jeep, luckily it was automatic. I pulled the lever, and backed out of the driveway, then I was gone.

**5 days later... (Saturday)**

Since my incident with Malcolm, I haven't gone home. I've been staying at Logan's house. I'd let Katie pack my clothes and bring them to me on her way to school. It was finally Saturday, the day of the trip. Logan left early to pick up the guys, and we would meet up at the Dairy Queen on Revenue St. I checked my phone, still no answer from Lucy. So I decided I would go over to her house.

I drove up to her house, and got out. I knocked on the door, the door swung open and a man in his 20s appeared in the doorway. We looked at each other for a minute. He observed me up and down.

"Umm...is Lucy here?" I asked,

"Yeah, she's in her room, and who are you?"

"I'm Kendall... uhh...Lucy's friend." I paused, and smiled. "I'm here to pick her up for the trip."

"Hayden, she never told me of the trip. But, she's in her room." he welcomed me in, and I found my way to her room. I notice a old, guitar on the corner of the room. I walked over to it, and felt the old wood tingle beneath my fingertips. I turn back to Lucy, she was fast asleep, and the man knocked on her door.

"I guess she's not prepared. Could you uh pack her clothes and stuff?" I commanded, "And uh bring her guitar. She...uh was going to teach me how to place it?" I lied.

"Sure," he accepted, and took her backpack, and tossed some clothes. There was silence between us. I shook her shoulder to wake her but, she didn't budge. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt, and sweatpants. I checked the time, it was 8:45 already. I sighed, and grabbed her arm, and carried her in my arms.

"She's a heavy sleeper." Hayden added, "I never noticed." I spoke, and carried her to my car. I put her in the back seat, and slowly put her head on my duffle bag. Hayden walked out with her bag of clothes, and guitar. He handed it to me, and I tossed it in the trunk.

"I'm assuming you're her brother?" I say,

"Yep, and you're that guy that rode my motorcycle with her last week." he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah. Thats me. Sweet ride." I compliment,

"Thank you. Listen, I love my sister a lot. But, do you have anything to do with her personality?" he asked, I looked at him confused. Personality change?

"No? I-I don't know." I say,

"It's just before I left home. I remember her all cheerful, always smiling. When she came here to live with me, she completely changed." he said, "I just want to find out why. I miss her, you know?"

"Yeah, I have a little sister too." I say,

"Look, take care of her." he held his hand out for a handshake. I gladly accepted his hand, and smiled. He turned around, and went back into his house. I hopped in the driver's seat, and looked at my rearview mirror. I saw Lucy in the backseat lying there, sound asleep. I imagined her smiling, and laughing, like Hayden said. I wonder, what could've changed that?.

* * *

**Just a few things, I had just written the next chapter, and to me. It looks really good! I'm not going to spoil anything but, it reveals a few more things about Lucy, and it has the Beach trip in it! Lots of juicy things! (: So look out for it! **


	4. Fix You

**EARLY UPDATE! :P *SCREAMS* Yay! :)**

******ALERT******

**This chapter takes on quite a serious subject that teens, kids, and adults are currently going through in their lives.**

**And also, this might be an excessively long chapter, and I'm sorry for that!**

**Time for replies to people! (:**

_anaBTRusher__**: **_**Quite possibly! *wink wink* ;)**

_AznInvasionPersuasion__**: **_**It does reveal it in 'After School Meeting' at the very end. And you'll probably find out more about it in this chapter! (:**

_Mystery Girl 911__**: **_**In my mind, Mama Knight slapped him quite hard, possibly because she still loves Malcolm? Or possibly because she doesn't want Katie to view their fight?**

_Guest__**: **_**If you read 'After School Meeting' it explains why she can't take her jacket off.**

_devineggins4:_** Thank you! I'm glad I was able to inspire you! I'd love to read that story you are writing, and or wrote already! (:**

_Guest__**: **_**UPDATED NOW! :P**

**Just a heads up next chapter maybe a short chapter because I'm going on vacation soon. So yeah! Without a further ado, here is Backstory!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_I was walking down the hallway, gripping my textbooks close to me. Since Beau went berserk on me the other day. He's been taking his distance away from me. Does that mean our relationship's over? What was he getting so worked up for? It's just money?_

_I went to my locker, twisted in my combination. It opened, I put in my textbooks. I close it, and I turn around and bumped into someone. I jolted backward, it was Mikayla Lancaster and her crew. One of the co-captains of the cheer squad, and apparently future prom queen, in her fantasy. Mikayla was one of the populars, just like Beau. I personally don't like her. She is one of those stuck up, snobby girls. But she also has that mark of 'filth' on her forehead._

_"Hey, Lucy." she greeted, "I heard that Beau went berserk on you. I always knew he was rough." she giggled amongst her fellow cheerleaders._

_"What do you mean, rough?" I questioned,_

_"I mean in bed." she answered,_

_"You slept with Beau?" my voice all confused._

_"Yeah, I mean you guys broke up right? I figured, you wouldn't care if I told you." she laughed, and her fellow followers did also. I felt the anger fill inside me. I felt like tearing her apart, and feeding her to the lions. I could feel my hand shape into a fist. "You're not mad, right?"_

_"Mikayla, of course I'm not mad. Well not as mad as you're parents are going to be." I commented,_

_"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused face._

_"I mean, you're parents must be mad that their daughter will grow up to be a prostitute. Sleeping with the principal just to get into college." I spat at her, "That's a bit selfish isn't it?" Her friend's mouths dropped to the floor, and so did Mikayla's. She looks around, and people in the hallway were looking at us. She turns her attention back to me, and suddenly laughs. She inched toward my face._

_"You sure have crossed the line, emo girl." she grits her teeth._

_"I think you already did it by sleeping with my boyfriend." I smirked, and she lunged at me. We both landed on the floor, and she threw punches at me. Pulling my hair, and scratching me. Was she like some cat or something? She continued the punch me, I could feel pain rushing all around my body. My face, arm, stomach, everything were in pain._

_"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! You're a fucking bitch!" she screamed at me, and I resisted from punching back. I heard whistles, and the physical education teacher, pulls us apart._

_"Counselor's office now!" he yelled at us, and dragged both of us to Mr. Flanagan's office._

_I walked out of the counselor's office, with Mikayla walking behind me. I confessed that Mikayla was sleeping with the principle to get into college, and I was off the hook for no fighting back. Mikayla was expelled, and she was escorted out of school. I proceeded to Chemistry class._

_When Chemistry class was over, and saw Beau in the halls talking with his friend. I walked straight up to him, and pulled his shoulder to face me. I swung my hand, and slapped him right across his face._

_"You lying, cheater!" I shouted in his face. "You cheated on me by, sleeping with Mikayla Lancaster!" I pause for a breath_

_"To think we had a connection. We're so done." I finished, and walked the direction of my next class._

_"Do you have any idea what you've started with me?" he called out, and I turned around. "I never even wanted to date you in the first place! I did it just to mess with you. Actually I do it to every girl in the whole school!" he laughs,_

_"And now, you just embarrassed me in front of everyone. Now, you're going to pay. I'm going to make your life a living fucking, hell for you." he emphasized, "So get ready Stone. Get ready to meet the devil."_

I wake from my sleep from hitting my head on something hard. I get up to see I was in the freeway, cars were passing me by. The wind was blowing through my hair.

"Oh, you're awake! Good morning!" I hear Kendall's voice. I turn to the sound, to see him driving. He was wearing dark ray ban shades, a white muscle tank, and a blue overshirt. I slap him upside the head, and the car swerves. Kendall steadies the wheel, and returns the

"What the hell is wrong with you? We could've gotten into a car crash!" he cursed out loud.

"Me? What's wrongs with you? Is this how you date girls? You kidnap them?" I shout at him,

"What? No!" he objected,

"Well you kidnapped me!" I added,

"Not exactly. You brother allowed you to come with me. Your brother seems nice but, odd at the same time. He just welcomed a stranger into your house to take you with him on the beach trip." he smiles, through the rearview mirror.

"You know, you could've woken me up?" I say with a hint of sarcasm,

"I know but, you slept heavy. Plus if I woke you up, you'd probably punch me." he laughs, I sort of understood what he meant about that.

"Ugh, Hayden." I cursed out loud. I climbed over to the passenger seat, and buckled in. "Where did you get this car?"

"Uh...it's a graduation present." he says,

"To yourself?" I raise my eyebrows,

"I'm not stuck up, you know. If you got to know me, I'm not that 'pretty guy' you picture me as." he exclaimed, and he makes an exit on I-42. "I...uh...talked to your brother earlier. He asked me if I had something to do with your personality. What's up with that? He said ever since you started living with him, you changed." I looked away from him for a moment, I gripped my forearm.

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand." I answer,

"Well, I want to understand." he spoke, "You know, I want to be your friend. I want you to be able to trust me."

"How can I know, that you're not what I think you are." I bite my bottom lip. The car stops at a stoplight.

"Believe me, if you're afraid to fall. I'll be there to catch." he says, and takes my hand in his. I stare into his eyes. "Just trust me." Both of our eyes meet, just like my first day of school. My chocolate brown eyes would meet his emerald green ones. Until we hear a car honk behind us. He takes his eyes, and hand from mine, and returns to driving. I can notice him glancing from the road to me. We sat there silent until we reached our destination, it was the beach. I felt a shiver run down my spine. We drove into Laguna Beach area, there were quite a lot of people on the public beach. A car drove next to us the window rolled down, and it was Logan.

"Let's find a private spot to park!" he hollered over to us. Kendall held out a thumbs up, and followed behind them. We ended up finding a spot just up road from Laguna Beach but, it was private property. We continued up the road, and found a little path off the main road that seemed to lead to the beach. We turned left, and followed the road. The little dirty road led us to a small area near the ocean. No one was around, just us and the ocean. We finally parked the car a good distance from the ocean, everyone got out of their cars. The ocean seemed nice, the cool ocean breeze blew against my skin. I wanted to swim but, I remembered I that day.

After I told Beau we were over, I went swimming at our school's pool. There weren't a lot of people at that time. Probably five to 8 people, until Beau and his friend came in. He spotted me, and smirked. I tried to stay away from him but, one of his friends held me in the wrist to keep me from escaping. He swam toward him, and he didn't even hesitate. He put his hand on my head, and pushed my underwater. I held my breath to I would stay longer but, sooner or later the water inserted into my mouth, I could feel myself drowning in the water. My breath was starting to get smaller until he pulled me back up. I coughed out the water, and he patted my back. As if he didn't know what he did. He acted like an angel went people noticed. I felt chills run down my spine once more.

**Kendall's POV**

I breathe in the cool air, and smiled.

"I can't stand it anymore! Let's get soaked!" I shouted, and the guys cheered as they charged toward the ocean. I took off my shirt, and hung it on my jeep, and followed behind them. Once I was in the water, I could feel the cold water splashing on my warm skin. Best feeling ever! "Kendall!" Logan calls out to me, and I made my way over to him.

"Let's drag the girls into the water." he whispered, and I grinned.

"I like your thinking Mitchell. You said you brought squirt guns, right?" I agreed, and he nodded, "Good." I smile, and we pump fists. Logan and I got out of the water, and walked up to Jo, and Camille.

"You guys going to swim?" I asked,

"Maybe later." Jo answered, as she takes her things out of the car. I see Logan sneak through the back, and gets the squirt guns.

"I need to find my sunblock." Camille added, I look at Logan, and he nods. We grabbed the girls by the hips, and carried them to the water.

"Oh my god! Kendall don't!" Jo screamed, and I threw her to the water. She crashed and her she was soaked. Logan followed and both of the, we're in the water.

"It's so cold!" Camille cried out, and the guys and I splashed water on them both. Logan handed me a squirt gun, and I filled it with water, and squirted it at everyone. We laughed, and after a few minutes of being in the water I was good. I left the them and headed back to shore. I see Lucy just sitting on the sand far from the water, just watching the ocean. I walk over and sit next to her.

"You want to get in? I'm offering a free throw in?" I laughed, and she glare. "I think I might know what will make you happy." I smile, and went to my car, and took out her guitar. Her face lightens up, and I hand it to her.

"Play a few chords for me." I say, and she strums a few chords,and smiles. "There's that smile." I pinch her cheeks, and she swaps my hand away from her face, I laugh. I continue to watch her play the guitar. I watch her facial expression as she goes with the flow of the music. Going in depth with the rhythm, and sound."You should teach me. I've been wanting to learn guitar for a while now." I lied

"I thought you have people for that?" she gawks,

"Nope, just the guys, Gustavo, and Kelly. Plus, I want you to teach me. I can tell that your devoted to music, and you play well." I compliment her, she hands me her guitar. I put my left hand on the neck, and my right hand on the six strings.

"Put you middle finger on the fourth string second fret. Then your pointer finger on the sixth string second fret also. Then lastly, put your ring finger on the fifth string, third fret. Now strum with your right hand." she commands, and I do what I was told. I misplace my finger on the first fret on purpose, Luc immediately notices. "Second fret." she giggles a little, and I smile. I couldn't help but smile on how she laughed, and smiled. I feel a rushing feeling inside me, my heart warming, I feel a smile always appear on my face. Could it be? Could it be I'm falling for this beautiful girl in front of me? Then I hear a snapping sound, I go back to reality and Lucy was snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Earth to Kendall? You there?" her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Yeah, uh sorry. Just...uh...spaced out." I laugh a little, and I strum ,a nice cool sound arouses from the guitar.

"You just created a D chord." she claps her hands, and so do I. "You want to hear a new song that I've been writing? It's not done but, I've got a few of the lyrics down." I offered, and she just shrugs. I put my hands on a few frets, and began singing.

" sound of your voice as it whispers into my ear. Eyes shine in the moonlight, the cool sound that I hear. Ooh, you and I here at midnight, was all I could've asked for-or. Just you and I, the moonlight in your eyes. Oh, what a wonderful night! A wonderful night!" I sang, and I stopped my strumming, she slapped my hand, and took my guitar away from me.

"You liar, you do know how to play the guitar!" she commented,

"Okay, I may have lied. It's just that face you made when you were teaching me, it just made me smile. Your inspiration in music, you devotion it's astounding." I hear footsteps in the sand, and I look up.

"I'm a hungry!" Carlos complains,

"Well we could grill the fish, and chicken I bought earlier?" Jo recommends, and we all agree on eating. I offered to gather sticks of wood or grass. I hear footsteps from behind, and I see Jo catching up to me.

"Kendall! Wait up!" she calls out, as she approaches me. "Need help?"

"I'd appreciate it thanks." I grin, and we proceed to searching. I look at the ground, and pulled out little grass in the sand.

"So, how's the new album going?" Jo asks,

"Good so far. We're almost done. Just a few more tweaks, and we'll be able to release the album mid-June maybe." I answer, and I pulled more grass. In my left hand I had a good hand full of grass. I see a twig, and pick it up. We continue until we got enough. Jo walks over to me, and gives me her pile. We began to walk back and I held a small pile of twigs, and grass in my arms.

"So, I was wondering are you going to go to Prom?" she asks at of the blue.

"Of course, why?" I question,

"I was just asking because I don't have a date yet, and I'm still waiting for someone to...oh I don't know...ask me?" she nudges my arm, and then I remembered James going to ask Jo. So I played a long.

"Well that someone of yours is closer than you think." I add, and her smile was as big as can be. From one end of her face to the other.

"Really?" and I nod. We return to the our little camp, and I find a good distance away from the cars to make a fire hole. I set down my pile of grass and dug a hole in the sand. I dug to about half a foot deep, and a foot of width. I toss in the pile of grass then the twigs on top.

"Logan hand me the matches!" I call out, and Logan rushes over to me, and hands me a box of matches. I take out a stick, and quick run the flint on the tinder, and a small light of fire immersed. I toss it in, and watched the grass gets a hold of the fire, then the fire grew into a nice fire. Jo walks over with the raw fish, and chicken on a steel spider rack, and puts it on top of the flame. Everyone gathered around the fire, and Lucy offered stayed near it to flip over the food. I see Carlos make a big hump from the sand, and laid his head back against, to make a bed.

"It's weird how life just passes us by, you know?" James began, "I remember just yesterday it was our first day at Palm Woods. I mean, now we're graduating high school."

"Those were good times. I remember we would get yelled at by Mrs. Kimberly for pranking Logan in the hallways." Carlos smiles,

"Which I hated! You guys would make me accidentally throw a cupcake at Coach Perkins, which was scary because he;s like the size of hulk." Logan complained,

"But it was funny right?" I patted Logan in the back, "I guess, plus the face he made looked like a chinese wonton." Logan chuckled, and so did I.

"Don't you wish you could go back to those memories and relive them?" Camille asks, we all nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we'll still be together? Even if we're separated?" Jo begins to get teared up, pretending that she's not crying but, she was.

"Aw, Jo!" I say, and pull her in for a hug. "We can hangout!" I attempt to cheer her up.

"Really?" she sniffles,

"Of course, right guys?" I ask everyone else, and they nod.

"Hey, I think the food is ready!" Lucy calls out to us, and we head over to her. The fresh smell of fish, and chicken fills our noses, and we all began to eat. After we were done, we put our trash into a trash bag.

"Camille, and I are going to catch some rays. Want to join us Lucy?" Jo informs Lucy,

"Uh...nah. I"m good in my long sleeve shirt." she replies, and Jo and Camille lie down on the sand. The guys go near the water to boogie board. I walk Logan's board tumble, and Logan lands on his face in the wet sand. I chuckled a little. I look at Lucy who was looking out into the ocean.

"Wanna go for a ride into town? Buy a few things, you know?" I ask, and she takes a moment to think. "Sure, why not?" she grins, and we both make our way to my jeep. I turn around, and call out to Jo.

"Jo, we're going to buy a few things!" I holler at her, and she just waves her hand. We make our way to the car, and we drove out onto the main road.

**Lucy's POV**

We drive up to a small nearby gas station. I get out of the car, and so does Kendall. I begin to head towards the store but, I notice that Kendall went to fill up.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up." he noted, and I went on ahead. I walk through the door, and the whole store makes a 'ding-dong' sound to notify that someone entered their store. I was greeted by the clerk in the front, and I walked up and down the aisle. I walked passed the fountain drink area when, some dude accidentally tripped on the counter corner, and spilt his non covered drink on me. My whole shirt felt wet, and a bit sticky.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me I'm a klutz." he apologizes, and I hold out my hand.

"It's okay." I say, and I walk to the bathroom. I go a stall, and lock the door behind me. I take off my shirt, and twisted it to squeeze out the liquid. Drops fell into the toilet bowl. After squeezing it a few times, and feel the material. It was still a bit wet. I thought about for a moment. I can't go out in just my undershirt, people would look at my cuts. I bit my bottom lip, and took out my phone. I dialled Kendall's number. I hear the rings, and kendall's voice occurs.

"Hello?" I hear Kendall's voice,

"Hey, Kendall. Do you have a spare long sleeve shirt I can use? Some idiot spilt his drink on me inside the store." I explained,

"Uh, long sleeve? I only have like t-shirts in my bag. Will that do?" he asks, I grip my left hand.

"Ye-yeah. It's fine. Just put it near the women's restroom. I'll get it." I direct, and he ends the call. I put on my wet long sleeve, and wait near the bathroom door. After a few minutes, I peek out through the door. I see a black shirt, rolled like a scroll. I pick it up and went back to the stall. I get a view of the shirt. It was a black t-shirt that had 'Bon Jovi' in nice bold lettering, and the Bon Jovi logo. Which was a heart being stabbed with a sword. I smile, a little. Instead of wearing the shirt, I just put it over my long sleeve. I walk out, and I meet up Kendall at the cashier.

"I thought your long sleeve was wet?" he said, as he moves a step in the line.

"It is. I just feel comfortable covering my skin." I replied,

"Come on, just wear the shirt I gave you. You'll feel even more comfortable if you wore it. You wouldn't feel hot. Just wear it." he points at the Bon Jovi shirt.

"M-maybe later tonight." I finalize, he sighs, and gets to the cashier. He handed the money, and the clerk hands back the change. I didn't notice what he bought. He bought a cooler with ice, and several pints of Haagen Dazs ice cream flavors.

"Good idea on buying ice cream." I agreed, and he nodded. We walk out to the jeep, and we drive out of the gas station.

"Need to buy anything else?" he asked, and I nodded no. We proceeded back to the beach spot. We arrive back before dusk, I see everyone gathered around the campfire. I help Kendall carry the cooler.

"Who wants ice cream?" Kendall suggests, and everyone's faces lightens up. We both set the cooler down, and hand out the spoons. "We've got, classic chocolate, sassy strawberry, marvelous mint chip, mango miracle, crazy coffee, cute cookies and cream, and lastly vanilla!" he laughs, for every flavor he does a little dance with each pint. For chocolate he did the waltz, for coffee he just did the harlem shake. Everyone bursted laughing at each move he did. Even I laughed at Kendall's dancing. I take mango, and open the lid.

"Oo mango! Mind if we share Lucy?" James rushes over to me,

"Sure." I grin, and he sit next to me, I hold the pint, and we both take turns taking a chunk of ice cream.

"How about we sing a few songs for you girls?" Kendall recommends, "Lucy, mind if I borrow your guitar again?" I nod, and Kendall rushes to get my guitar, and rushes back. He takes a seat in the sand, and strums lightly, then begins playing.

"Wait, is this what I think you're playing?" James whispers over to Kendall.

"Just sing!" he rushes, "Now I have restart." He strums the guitar again.

**Music Sounds Better with You by Big Time Rush**

**(Written by Big Time Rush)**

_Better with you, yeah_

_I tried to write this down_

_The words just don't come out_

_It's hard to say how you feel_

_Been down the longest road_

_Said yes when I meant no_

_I lost control of the wheel_

_Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad_

_You've got my back_

_Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya_

_No sweeter sound than what I've found_

_No perfect love could be more perfect than us_

_Oooo baby_

_It feels like_

_It feels like_

_Music sounds better with you_

I notice Kendall's eyes glance at me as he sang, and he smiled, as he sang 'music sounds better with you'. I purse my lips slowly, hiding my little grin inside of me.

_Baby it feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

They finish their little sample of their song, and Jo, Camille, and I clapped our hands. James takes another spoonful of ice cream from the point. I see Carlos gulping down his chocolate ice cream like it was liquid. When he sets the pint down, the area surrounding Carlos's mouth was covered with chocolate.

"Carlos, come on? Wipe your face please! I don't want it to be messy!" Logan hands Carlos a napkin, and Carlos wipes the chocolate stain off his face. I take a spoonful of mango ice cream, and pop it in my mouth. I taste the sweet, delicious mango flavor melt on my tongue. I take another, spoonful and continued taking in more. Until I noticed I ate a lot of spoonfuls.

"Here, James you have the rest." I offer it to him,

"Really? Thanks!" he smiles, and I smile back. I stand up, and walked over to the other side of the jeep. I changed into the shirt Kendall gave me, and put my long sleeve shirt in my bag. I see everyone laughing while eating their ice cream. I grin, and decided to take a walk around the beach. I walked until I found a cliff overseeing the beach. I sat near the edge of the cliff, so my legs would dangle over the beach. I watch as the sun slowly sank into the ocean horizon. I lean back, and set my hands behind me.

"Whatcha doing up here all alone?" I hear a voice, I turn to see Kendall. I quickly stood up, and put my hands over my cuts.

"W-what are you doing here? You should be down at the beach with the others." I stutter, as I folded my arms.

"I wanted to check up on you." he added, then he notices that I took off my long sleeve. He walks over to me.

"See, doesn't it feel nice not wearing long sleeves all the time?" he smiles, then his smile faded. I look at him, he was looking at my arms. He quickly grabs my hand and pulls it out of my fold. He views the cuts on right forearm. He grips my right wrists, I look at him once again, now his eyes staring straight at me.

"Lucy, what's this?" he points at me cuts, "Who the hell did this to you?" he shouts at me,

"K-Kendall, I-" he cuts me off, "Don't Kendall me. Tell me who did this to you." he interrupts,

"Me." I confess, and he lets go of my wrist. "T-this is what I've been hiding. Reason why I don't want to take off my jacket."

"Why, why would you do something like this? I thought you would be smarter then this." he scolds me,

"I knew it. This is why I told you, that you wouldn't understand." I spat back, he looks at me with worried eyes,

"Okay, Lucy look. What I said earlier, about me wanting you to trust me. I want to be your friend. Just, please explain this to me. W-why would you harm yourself?" He directs to my cuts. I purse my lips, and began telling him.

"T-there was this guy, I dated back in my sophomore year in Atlanta. We dated for about the whole year. I borrowed money from him, for me to buy an electric guitar. I borrowed about fifty dollars to buy my guitar. I promised him that I would pay him back. I wanted to get a job but, my parents to notice. After that I broke up with him, he told me that he would make my life a living hell." I hesitate slightly, I pause for a moment.

"He would abuse me whenever no one was looking, him and his friends. They would hit me, slap me and lots of other things during that abusive stage. As if I wasn't even a real person. After they would do that, he would always tell me, to never speak to anyone about it. Because if I did, this abuse would just double by the minute. I would come home, feeling hurt, paralyzed, and in pain. I would cry for lots of nights. Until I just left all my struggles through cutting." I shiver at the feeling of remembering the painful memories.

"The moment I cut the sharp blade on my skin, and watched the blood come out. Something inside of me made me feel at ease. I-I don't know why. Every abusive act he did to me. I would cut myself, to find some kind of peace, or something out of it." I explained. After hearing my story, Kendall takes my right arm and examines it.

"A girl like you never deserves a piece of trash like him. Never." Kendall's voice stern, and cold. "Just promise me. That you'd never do this again. I-I want you to be able to heal from all that oyu went through. I want, no, will make sure that you would never experience that pain and struggle, ever again." he promises,

"Y-you can't protect me from everything." I objected, he to my hands in his.

"I can try." he finalize, and in that moment I trusted him. I put my arms around him, and hugged him tight. I could feel a tear fall onto my cheeks. His hand around my back, returning his favor.

"Thank you." I thanked, and I release him. I look his eye, still green as ever. He suddenly took his hand, and tucked me hair behind my right ear.

"You're beautiful." he smiles, I bite my bottom lip and smile back. "You will find a guy that should ruin your lipstick, not your mascara."

Kendall offers his hand out to me, and I gladly accept it. "Come on, let's head back down with everyone else." he recommends, and we walk back to everyone. Kendall and I hand in hand.

* * *

**I wrote this story because I have had an experience cutting, and wrote it to everyone out there in the world who is dealing with abuse, sexual abuse, drug or alcohol abuse, self-harm, suicidal thoughts, depression. Don't worry, it gets better. Don't keep it inside of you, talk to someone, a parent, a teacher, anyone that can help you through it.**

**Once again, thank you for reading my story! (: It really means a lot. As always Feedback is appreciated! -Vivienne**


	5. Nightly Swims, and Lights

**REPLY TIME!**

suckerforlovestory - **Thank you, I was left a burden when I was in the moment, and I just don't want anyone to experience that. Thank you for your review! (:**

Goddess of Night Eternal Faith - **Thank you, and of course I would continue!**

AznInvasionPersuasion - **Well for her experience with being practically bullyed, and abuse. She just suddenly turned to it. WIth her struggle she couldn't handle it. She found her happiness when she had fell deep into darkness.**

devineggins4 - **It's nice to always start a attraction with friendship!**

**REPLY TO YOUR OTHER REVIEW.**

**Well I'm not a fan of Jucy, never was. But what James did to protect her was sweet.**

anaBTRusher - **Thanks! I sense Kucy coming also! :P Possibly in this chapter, *wink wink***

Dia - **I'm in tears. Me being the first person you told about that, just amaze me, I'm glad that you didn't fall into cutting. It's such a painfully feeling, I don't want anyone to see the blood, and feel the pain. Also, thank you I can see your a big fan! **

Guest - **Longer as in the storyline? Because I have a few ideas in mind to share in the story. Plus there's Prom, and Graduation.**

Guest - **Of course it isn't! The person from Lucy's past hasn't made it's appearence yet! Oh Prom! I think Prom in the story will be exciting! I haven't written it yet. But I pictured it in my mind for the whole month of June. So yeah! I wanna know what happens at Prom also!**

Mystery Girl 911** - Glad to help! :D I personally think throw them together straight away is sort of cliche, which I sort of did in my last story but anyways, I think developing a trustful, friendship would lead to a perfect attraction towards someone. Yeah, Beau is an asshole. Ever since his apperence in Big TIme Suprise, I was like "Ah hell no! This boy has got to go!". I mean gotta add a little Bon Jovi in the story! :P**

* * *

**I'm not even going to talk because After reading this chapter like 2 or 3 times I find that there is no time to read this little section because I have moments, suprises, and many, many more! So without more talking, here is the fifth installment of Palm Woods Highschool! Enjoy! :) -Vivienne**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I held Lucy's hand by my side. I feel a goofy smile appear on my face, I can feel her hand wiggling. As we were walking back to everyone, suddenly I asked about prom.

"So, you planning on going to prom?" I interrupted,

"I don't know." she pauses, "I'm not that into dressing up, and all that promenade, formal stuff."

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun! Night of Lights! Plus, you'd, you know, look good wearing a dress." I compliment, then she lightly slapped my shoulder.

"Stop complimenting me." she gushes,

"Don't complain. You know you love it." I laughed, as I poked her. We were approaching the group when suddenly, Lucy pulled back her hand from mine.

"I need to put my back my other shirt. I can't go out with my cuts visible. They'll think I'm a violent person." she murmurs, before I could say anything, she quickly walks away to my car. I bite the inside of my mouth, and gone ahead to everyone.

"Hey, Ken's back. Glad your back. I was about to show everyone what I brought for this fine, oceanic evening." Carlos smiles, and goes into his duffle bag. He pulls out a white plastic bag. He opens it, and shows what he brought. "Let's make this evening full of lights in honor of prom, shall we?" he makes a goofy grin. I see Lucy appear next to me. With her long sleeve shirt from before.

"W-wha, how did you get fireworks?" Logan said speechless.

"Well, I was cleaning out the basement on Wednesday. I found a bunch of packets of sparklers, and a roman candle in a few boxes." Carlos explains,

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's fire it up!" James cheers, and everyone cheers with him. I quickly took out my bluetooth speakers, and plugged it to my phone. I played some nice music, and Carlos handed out two sparkler to everyone. We each lit the sparklers on at a time. I see James waving his sparkler around like crazy. I see Carlos, and Logan pretending to reenact BattleStar Galactica and battled it out with their sparklers. I see Camille and Jo dancing with the flow of the music with their sparklers waving around. I see Lucy just watching her sparkler burn out to the end. I waited till my sparkler ended. I see the burst array of colors coming from mine. Blue, red, yellow, green, fire sparks flew from my sparkler, as my sparkler ended. I threw it in out trash bag.

"Time for the big finale!" Carlos announced, and he set the roman candle, on the sand. he surrounded it with rocks to keep it steady. "Okay, stand back like a billion feet." he exaggerated. I stood a good fifteen feet away from the firework. Carlos turned the lighter on and slowly lit the string. Once it was lit Carlos quickly ran towards us. Carlos bumps into me, and he hid behind me. Then the sparks flew out. A big fountain-like firework sprayed the colors red, green, and white. A loud popping like sound arose from the firework. Popping every minute, a smile appeared onto my face. I feel a hand slip into my right. I see Lucy wearing her dazzling smile.

"Loud isn't it." I laugh, and she nods in agreement. Then suddenly I feel another hand slip into my left palm. It was Jo, she was gripping my hand tight.

"I'm scared that it might blow up." she whimpers, she hides behind my arm. "I think it already blew up." I chuckle, and she slaps me upside the head. Once the candle died down, we all threw away our used fireworks in the trash bag.

"How about a quick swim before we all head to bed?" James offers,

"It'd be nice to get a little cool off from all the heat again." I agreed, as I stretch my arms above my head. I take off my shirt, and toss it onto the sand. Lucy just returns to sitting down on the sand, cross legged. I walk on over to her, and offer my hand. She looks up at me, and high fives me hand, I roll my eyes.

"Come on. Let's go for a quick dip?" I smile down at her, she folds her arms together.

"I'm...umm...scared of water..." she murmurs, then I give her a confused look.

"W-w-wait. Then why did you come with us on this trip if you're scared of water?" I questioned,

"Because you kidnapped me, you idiot." she exclaimed, and kicked my shin. I jolted backwards, and grabbed my shin.

"Ow! Ow! Well don't need to injury anyone in the making!" I cried out loud. I set my leg gently on the ground.

"Then, let's rub that fear of your's off, shall we?" I held out my hand again, she looked at my hand.

"It would be nice to get rid of my fear..." she murmurs under her breath, I nod in agreement. She takes my hand, and I lead her to the ocean. As we were about to step into the water, she jolted backwards.

"Come on, Lucy! You can do it." I cheered, and she finally took a step into the water. I can feel her hand shaking. I guide her more deep into the water. I feel the silky wet sand beneath my feet get lower, and lower as we get further, and further into the water. Once we were deep enough, Lucy pulled my hand toward her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled toward my chest. I can feel her breathing heavily.

"K-Kendall." she stutters, "Yeah." I answer back at her, as I get my balance.

"I know I agreed to coming into the water. But...please. Don't let go of me." she cries, as she nuzzles closer to me. I held still for a moment, and wrapped my arms around her .

"I would never."I whisper to her, and we just stayed in the water in a somewhat, hugging position. To me, it sort of felt nice, I feel a smile occur on my face.

**Lucy's POV**

"I would never." Kendall whispers to me, then in that moment. I feel a warmness sensation overcome me. Something just like before, when Kendall came to my house. I put my ear against his upper right chest. I feel his heartbeat, the warmth of his body wrapped around me. I wish we could be like this. Wait, what am I thinking? Pfft, why would I think of that. I mean, I don't even like him at all. I know he's my friend, a friend would hold you close like this right? I don't even think Kendall isn't all that cute...but, his eyes are amazing. Ugh, I need to think of something else. God, why do you have to be so sweet, and cute! I can't believe this, I might like Kendall Knight.

Even the thought of me liking Kendall scares me.

"Kendall, I think I'm good. You've cured my fear. Time to bring me back to shore." I saw awkwardly,

"You sure? Alright then." she replied, and we slowly walked toward shore. Then suddenly Logan hollered at us.

"Hey! Kendall, Lucy! Wanna join us? We're having a chicken fight! We're having the girls sit on our shoulders!" he shouts out at us, I recieve a look from Kendall.

"Well? Do you?" his eyebrows raise up, lifes about taking chances. I want change, so I'll do it.

"Why not?" I fake laugh, and she head over to them. When we walked to them they looked at us weird.

"Why are you two hugging so closely..." Carlos asks we receive looks from the group, and I immediately jump take a step away from Kendall.

"You know what, on second thought. I'm just going ahead and go to bed. You guys have fun!" I changed my mind, and walked toward shore. Each step gave me the shivers all over again. Once I reached shore, I felt stress lift off my chest, which was nice. I grabbed my pillow, and a blanket, and laid it out on the sand. I took my phone from my bag, and laid back against my pillow. I plugged in my ear buds, and played some Black Sabbath. I closed my eyes for a bit when I feel someone take an earbud out of my left ear. I open my eyes, and turn my head to the left, it was Kendall.

"This is rock music." he comments,

"Yeah, the type of music I'm into." I added,

"Here, you should listen to my music." he takes the plug and connects it to his phone. He scrolls through, and then I hear a smooth playing tune turning into a jamming session. The beats of the drums vibrates my ears, and the strumming of the bass, and guitar adds a more intensity.

"What band is this?" I questioned, and Kendall stared at me blankly.

"You-you don't know who this band is?" he repeated, and I nodded. He then face palmed himself. "This is Colplay! Probably one of the best rock bands in history!" Kendall says in shock.

"Ohh...it's Coldplay." I finished,

"What? Why do you have something against them?" Kendall asked,

"Well it's just. There hasn't been a good UK band since the Beatles. And I just think that all that UK bands today ...suck." I exclaimed, and his mouth dropped to the floor. He pulled his upper body off the sand, and looked at me. He holds his right hand over his heart.

"First of all, I'm offended." he pauses, "Secondly, I'm going to convince you that Coldplay is different! I'm going to make you a mix CD of all my favorite Coldplay songs. And also, UK bands are cool! There's obviously, Coldplay, the Script!" he protests,

"Go right ahead." I shrug,

"I will!" he said back,

We all went to bed fifteen minutes later. I soon woke from a loud sound of inhales. I lifted my head up from my pillow to see it was Carlos. His mouth was wide open, and he was snoring. I rubbed my eyes, a little. I see that James was woken from the loud noise also. He notices me awake also.

"Don't worry. I got you covered Lucy." he said with a groggy voice. He gets a plastic cup from a plastic bag. Goes to the ocean and scoops up some cold water. My mouth shaped into an 'o' meaning oh snap. James walks crookedly over to Carlos who was in deep sleep, and poured the icy cold water over his face.

"Corndogs!" Carlos awakes from his sleep from the water poured on him. "Auh...pfft." he spits out the water that entered his mouth. I bit my bottom lip hard, trying not to laugh. "James!" he quietly scolds James.

"Your fault for freaking snoring." James spat back, and jumped back to sleep, and so did Carlos. I rubbed my eyes once more, and leaned back on my pillow. I slowly closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

I feel my eyes slowly open up from the sunlight beaming down upon me. I lifted my head upward to see the sun was up in the baby blue sky. Everyone had woken up a few minutes after me.

"Alright, let's rattle up, and head back." Logan announces, and we all gathered our things. I put sand over the campfire we used last night. Kendall tossed the trash we had into a trashbin on the beach shore not far from our site. We all put back our things into the car, and left.

As we were driving back home, Kendall was going to drop me off at my house. Ever since last night, I've been flushed, when I'm alone with Kendall. The whole ride back, I steal glances at him. Then I remind myself I don't like him but, I do. Ugh! Love is complicated.

We turned the corner onto my neighborhood. Then I notice that on the front steps of my house, there was a person sitting there. I squinted my eyes a bit to get a clear view of the person's appearence. My eyes immediately indulge, and then I felt a shiver run down my spine. I thought I would never see this person ever again.

Not here, and especially not now.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!**

**Finally the long awaited appearence of the person from Lucy's past! I tried my best not to give anything away on who this person is. Because I like to keep people thinking. Wonder who it might be? Tell me what you think, of this chapter, and who it might be!**

**I was suppose to post this chapter on Tuesday but, I had things to attend. Plus, there was no internet.**

**I hope all you Kucy shippers/lovers liked their little moments I put in.**

**Thanks for reading! As always Feedback is always appreciated!**

**See you guys next chapter! Love you guys! -Vivienne **


	6. Boyfriend

**I'd like to say I do read fanfiction on Kucy. And I'd like to give a shout out the fanfic '**_Just What I Needed_**' written by **_Shadowpool95_**. I had just read it recently, and i think it's really good! The writing, concept, everything! Plus it's juicy (as in like drama wise...) I really recommend you guys to read it!**

**REPLIES TIME!**

**anaBTRusher - Well, I mean, it is a Romance story! Maybe a little kiss here or there, and a few dash of moments included! I mean I love myself some fluff :P**

**devineggins4 - Is it that obvious?**

**AznInvasionPersuasion - I know right! xD I wonder too, if it is Beau or Mikayla.**

**Dia - That is weird. It's like a parallel world of Maslow everywhere. Coldplay and the Script are always a good addition to anyone's music.**

**Guest - Well In between the periods of the last chapters and new chapters I've been doing a lot of things. I am on summer break so I try to split my time between writing, and enjoying summer. Plus, I've been working on a few upcoming stories lately so that's why I take a long time to update. Plus each chapter in this story is like at least 3k words.**

**Mystery Girl 911 - You do have a point. During the time I was writing the chapter. I've been listening to the Script, and Coldplay so that's what I somehow put. Now that you point out Led Zeppelin I missed a bunch of good ones like The Rolling Stones (I mean how could I forget about them!), Duran Duran, Queen, Def Leppard! I was about to say U2 but they are a Irish band, like you said about the Script.**

**I'm extremely tired, right now. It's like 2 a.m. in the morning. Just a heads up, I am putting out a new story about Kucy...(: It's call 'If My Eyes Could See' the title sort of explains the situation of my story. It's not like this story that takes on a serious subject. It has fluffity fluff in it!**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I drive up to the front of Lucy's house. I notice that there was someone on their front steps. It looked to be a guy the same age as us. He had dark brown hair, and was tall. He was wearing, a red polo shirt, and dark khakis. He was looking down at his phone.

"Kendall. Drive." Lucy's voice quivers under her breath. I looked at Lucy, she didn't even dare look at her house.

"Why? There's someone there waiting. It would be rude to ditch them." I explain, as I stopped at the front of their house. I see the guy notice us, and smiles. He walks over to us with a smiling face. He smiles at me, then to Lucy.

"Lucy! I'm glad you're back!" he says, "I was waiting here all morning." I look at Lucy who didn't respond to the guy. Then he switched to me.

"Wait, I know you! You're...Kendall from Big Time Rush, right!" He says cheers,

"The one and only. Pleased to meet you." I grin, and reached over to Lucy's window to shake his hand.

"Beau, Beau Daniels. My little sister is a rusher. So, that's why I would know." he answers, I feel Lucy tug on my shirt, then Beau interrupted.

"Lucy, your brother Hayden is waiting inside the house. I waited out here to see you. Let's go inside? Let's leave the Kendall to do his music." Beau interrupts,

"You wouldn't want to wait on your brother." I added, and Lucy look up at me. Lucy's eyes seems scared, and lost. I was confused why.

"Let's go." Beau grabs Lucy's hand, and Beau opens the door for her.

"Is that her things in the back?" Beau questioned,

"Oh, yeah. The bag, and her guitar." I directed, and Beau grabed them.

"Good to see you Kendall my man!" Beau cheers, and I smile at him.

"I'll see you at school, Lucy." I called out to Lucy, whom walked slowly with Beau. She didn't respond, so I push on the pedal, and decided to drive home.

**Lucy's POV**

Beau's left hand was in my right, and his other hand carrying my guitar. I tried to analyze what had happen. How did Beau find me. Why is he here. What does he want. I feel him lean to my ear.

"Did you miss me, Lucy." his voice rough, as I feel his breath fly against my ear. It shot shivers down my spine. I couldn't even say words. I breath heavily, having precaution every moment of every second. Knowing that whatever he'll do I can run. We walk up to the front door, I felt relief knowing my brother is inside.

"Open it, your brother isn't home. Since you have the keys, you open it." he demands, and my heart sank. It was only Beau, and I in the house. "Open it." he quietly shouts in my ear, I feel my whole body tremble in fear. I reach in my pocket, and pulled out the keys. I inserted the lemon chiffron colored key, and twisited it. The door cracked open. I walked in first, and once I was inside I feel a strong push from Beau behind me. My body falls forward, and I hit the floor hard.

"Aw, you tripped." He says loudly, and closed the door. He locked it, and turned his face to me. He threw my things on the floor. I see my guitar hit against the wooden flooring. Putting scratches on it. I look back at Beau who put on a smirk on his ugly face.

"I'm back." he sang slightly, as he takes a step toward me. I pushed my self backwards to have a faraway distance from him.

"W-w-w..." I stutter, then he cuts me off.

"Why am I here you ask?" he guessed my question, and just stare at him in fear. "Well I came to finish what you started of course, and did." his voice stern, and serious.

"You, Lucy. I applaud you for what you did at Atlanta." he claps slowlys,

"What...did I do..." I say slowly,

"You know that I was the quarterback, correct?" he pauses, and I didn't say anything. "Nod you pathetic bitch!" he screams at him, and I nod uncontrollably. "Well since you busted me, I'm not longer the quarterback. Actually, I"m not even enrolled at Milton anymore. Because of your worthless mouth telling the principal that I was dealing drugs at school!" he spat at my feet, and I looked down at the floor. I remember back to the past, when I was back at Milton. The only person that I've told was Janey, my best friend at the time.

"I...never told the-" I objected, when he spat once more at me.

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" his eyes dead targeted on me. "You ruined my life. You ruined my shot at a schorlarship at Princeton. You whole reputation is ruined, all because of your ratty-ass mouth." he kneels over to me, and I try to scoot back some more but, he grabbed at my neck. His thumb, and middle finger pinched at my neck. His nails dig into the skin of my neck. "That's why I came back. ." he squeezes at my neck little more by each word. I try to put his hands away from my neck but, he uses his freehand to pin both my hands to the floor. I feel my breath become short. I quickly use my legs, and kick him in the stomach, to his reaction he falls backwards. I get to my feet, and run to the door. I was goign to open the door, when he gets ups, and slams the door shut.

"Bad, Lucy." he whimpers, and I look behind me to see the rack. I grabbed it and threw it at him. I raced to the door, and ran out. I ran as hard, and as fast I could.

"Get your ass back here, you bitch!" I hear his voice scream at me. I didn't dare look behind me, I continue running. I ran, and ran. Running away from the devil, himself.

**Kendall's POV**

I was having mixed opinions on myself. Deciding if I should continue to stay at Logan's or go back home, and face mom about what happened before I left. When suddenly I hear a text messege from my phone. I pulled over to the side of the road, like a good driver, and checked the messege. It was from Lucy, I opened it.

Pick me up now. Go to the bowling alley, where we ate at Rizzo's Pizzeria. Quick. Go to the bathrooms, text me when your there. I need you more than you think.

Before even thinking, I quickly pulled back onto the road, and made a right turn heading towards Rizzo's. Questions were going through ym mind, wondering why she would text for me to pick her up, when I just dropped her off.

When I arrived, at the bowling alley I quickly headed straight to the bathroom section. I sat against the wall in front of the women's restroom. I see a girl walk out of the restroom giving me weird looks. I look back at her weird, and took out my phone to text Lucy.

I'm outside the women's bathroom door.

I hear footsteps become louder, as the door swung open. I see Lucy breathing heavily, tears falling from her eyes, and clenching her hands together. She sees me, and before I could say something. She quickly tackles me with a hug. I feel her grip me tight, like the day before. As if scared, and afraid.

"Lucy, y-you alright?" I ask her, as I hold her.

"I'm fine, now that your here." she muffles, as she wipes her tears from her eyes. I let her go, put my hands on both sides of her cheeks, looking at her eyes.

"Who did this to you?" I asked concerned, as I wipe the tears awayf rom her eyes with my thumbs.

"Please, can we just go to your house. I can't go back home, i-it's not safe." she cries, and I hold her tight once more.

"Sure, let's go." I say, and I hold her hand, and guide her out of the bowling alley. We walk over to my car, and I open the door for her. She slowly sits in the passenger seat, and I buckle herself in. I see her legs sit on the seat, and she rests her head on her kneecaps, I could see her body tremble. I close the door slowly, not to scare her, and hopped into my seat. I turned on the engine, and drove out of the parking lot of the bowling alley.

As I was driving, I kept on glancing at Lucy who was still trembling. I couldn't see her scared, and crying so, I reached over and held her hand in mine. Lucy's head lifted off her knees. I flip over our intertwined hands so, that the back of her hand would be facing me. I pulled it to my lips, and kissed it. Promising her safety, and protection as I promised the night before.

We arrive at my house, and I turned off the engine and got out. I walked around the car, and open the car door for Lucy. She stepped down, and I close the door behind her.

"Come on." I say, and she slips her hand into mine. We walk up to the door to my house. I feel a big of restriction to knocking but, it was for Lucy. I raised my hands and knocked on the wooden door with my knuckles. We waited then the door opened. Katie answered the door. She smiles when she saw then her eyes drifted to Lucy, then back to me.

"Who's at the door, honey?" I hear mom's voice call out.

"Umm...Kendall's back," she answers, and I hear mom's footsteps race to the door. The door swung wide open, and she gasped. "and he brought a friend." Katie finishes,

"Kendall, I-" mom begins,

"Is it okay if Lucy stays for a while?" I interrupted

"S-sure. Of course, come on in." Mom offers, and welcomes us into my house.

"Thank you, Ms. Knight." Lucy thanks, putting on a bit of a grin.

"We're going to go to my room." I announced, and before mom could say anything, I quickly guided Lucy to my room. I locked the door behind me, and she sat on my bed. Then I noticed that under her chin there was small chip size hole engraved on her neck.

"Who did that to you." I directed to her neck.

"Please, can we just. Not talk about it." Lucy looked at me with tearful eyes, and I lowered my shoulders.

"Euh...alright. Why don't you have a rest, considering what has happened. You must be in shock." I recommended, and she nodded in agreement. "We can talk about it when you wake up." I turn around to twist the doorknob.

"No, please. Stay here." she added, and I turn back around. "Please." she begs, with her eyes staring into mine.

"Okay...but, it's just..." I trailed off, "It's just what?" she broke in,

"Well, wouldn't it be weird for you to have a guy watch you sleep. Not weird but, awkward." I pointed out,

"I use to share a bedroom with my brother. It's fine." she accepted, and I just shrugged my shoulders. She goes to my bed, and lays her head back against a pillow of mine. I sit against my bedroom wall, with my legs crossed. I watch her slowly close her eyes, and went to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking whom could hurt her. Obviously, not her brother, because Hayden cares about her a lot. Then who could it be?

Before I knew it, it was evening. Lucy hasn't woken up. I went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat for myself, and for Lucy. When Katie confronted me.

"So, who's your lady friend?" she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Lucy, and before you ask anymore questions." I say as I grab a loaf of bread, mayo, vegetables, and ham out of the fridge. "We are not dating." I close the fridge door, and lay out the ingredients.

"Then why were you holding her hand so protectively? Like a protective boyfriend would." she asks again.

"Because, she was scared okay? And I just don't want her to get hurt, or scared ever again." I pulled out a butter knife, and whisked some mayo from the jar, and plopped it on the slice of bread.

"She's been through alot, and I want to be there for her." I slice some tomatoes, lettuce, and ham.

"You sure do sound like a boyfriend to me." Katie exclaimed,

"Anyways, even if I did like her," I lied, and smile a little. "She wouldn't go for a guy like me." I answer, as I take out another slice of bread, and spread the mayo on it.

"You do like her!" She gasped, and I quickly dropped the butter knife, and covered her mouth."Mun..mo...mommomuh!" her voice muffled through my fingers.

"Shhhh!" I shush her, and she falls silent. "Don't you dare tell anyone! If you do I am...not taking you with us on tour to New York." she pulls off my hand.

"God, you know I want to go." she complained, and I look at her held my pointer finger against my lips making a 'shhh' gesture. "Fine." she gave up.

"Like I said before, she wouldn't go for a guy like me." I included, as I plop the bread on top of my other slice that had all the ingredients on it.

"You don't know that." She says, as she begins to walk to her room.

"Neither do you!" I said back but she was already in her room. I made another sandwich, and put both of them on a plate. I bought it to the room. I open the door, and Lucy still hasn't woken up yet. I ate my sandwich already, and left it on the side table for her. I look at the clock it was already nine o'clock. I grabbed a pillow from my bed, without disturbing Lucy. I set it on the floor, and I slept on the floor.

When I woke up I see that Lucy was gone. The sandwich I made for her was eaten, and she left a note.

Thanks for letting me stay, and making the sandwich. It was sweet of you. I'll tell you when I see you at school about it.

I quickly got dressed, and grabbed my backpack. I woke up Katie, and told I would wait for her in the car. A few minutes later, she got into the car and I drove to her school. I dropped her off, and parked at the parking lot of my school. I walk in and I see the guys looking at the board in the front of the school. I see lines of paper pinned to the board, in big bold letters.

**FINALS RESULTS**

I walk over to them, and Logan tries to look over a few people but couldn't see.

"Did you guys see you guys results yet?" I ask them,

"I can't see my name!" Logan complains,

"Probably because your the size of a garden gnome." James laughs, and I sneak a laugh also. Logan looks at both of us, and punches both of us in the shoulder and returns to see his results. I look over a few people, and I see my name.

Kendall Knight - 83%

"I passed!" I cheer, and the guys give me high-fives.

"Nice! I wonder what I got!" Carlos congratulates, "Here, I'll look for you." I say, and looked in the G section.

Carlos Garcia - 59%

"Oh no..." I say,

"Oh no? What do you mean oh no!" Carlos panics,

'You gotta 59." I confessed, and Carlos frowned.

"So, I'm not graduating." Carlos says to himself. The guys and I pat Carlos' back.

"I'm sorry buddy." James comforts Carlos.

"It's alright. I always knew I wouldn't do good." Carlos wears a grin.

"Hey guys." I hear Lucy's voice behind us, we all turn around. I see Lucy with Beau holding hands. Beau smiling at all of us. "This is Beau, my...boyfriend." she says, and my eyes indulge. Boyfriend?

* * *

**Everyone of you guys knew it was Beau. It was pretty obvious. But now his back, and back with Lucy! W-What is this!? I hope to find out in the next chapter :P**

**I've been in a depressed state. Because BTR is ending. It all ends July 25, 2013. I really don't want it to end! Plus I really hope BTR stays together to make music!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading the story! It means a lot of me!**

**Feedback is always helpful!**

**SaveBTR!**

**As always stay positive!**

**And I will see you guys next chapter! (: -Vivienne**


	7. Passing Notes, and Knives

**New chapter! In this chapter more of you will probably most likely hate on Beau some more! I know I do! ANyways here it chapter 6! (:**

**anaBTRush - all that will be revealed in this chapter! (:**

**AznInvasionPersuasion - Don't we all?**

**Dia - Well at least you actually can watch it. I'm currently living in a different country for vacation. So I can't watch it anymore! I just learn things from my friend back in America. Oh, I uploaded the chapter early just for you! (:**

**Mystery Girl 911 - I'ma massive music lover! When I grow up I want to own a record player, and buy records from back in the day. Music is my life!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I took a cab home, so I wouldn't disturb the Knight family. When I arrive home, Hayden was at the table drinking coffee. He was waiting for me.

"Surprised you came home. What happened here?" he said, "Why is your guitar smashed?"

"I tripped, then I dropped it." I lied, he examined my face.

"Then why was the door left wide open when I came home?"

"Raccoons?" I joked, and he didn't budge. Not a grin or a chuckle.

"Whatever, just don't do it again. I was worried you were kidnapped. Mom and dad would kill me. They would send me back to military school." he gave up, and I look at the clock. It was 7:38. I had 22 minutes before school. I quickly took a shower, and changed into a Ramones faded long sleeve, and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. Instead of wearing my usual combat boots. I just threw on some converse. I grabbed my brother's keys and rode to school. The parking on the east side of campus was full so I parked up front. I stepped into the doors of the front office. I passed attendance when suddenly,

"Hey, Lucy." I hear his voice once more. It can't be him. The one place I thought I would never see him. But, now his here. I didn't dare look behind me. I just continued walking ahead. I grabbed the handle of the door to the main hallway but, I feel a hand around my arm stop me.

"Where you going, babe?" Beau whispers behind me. I feel his hand slide down to me waist, and I slapped it away and opened the door. I hear his footsteps follow me, and he grabs my arm again but harder. He pulls me into a janitor's closet.

"Look babe, of you plan on making a scene when we walk out...I'll do things with this." he says to me, as he pulls out a silver pocket knife. The edge has a shiny sharpened able to cut through bone,

It was four inches of length, and one inch of width. My eyes were shot big from seeing the weapon. I backed agaainst the wall. He smiles at it then me.

"I wonder if I could make little pictures with this on your skin." he grins, and teases me with it. His evil smirk, and devilish eyes. He had changed since yesterday, it seemed like he had become sadistic minded.

"So when we get out there you will pretend like I'm your boyfriend. So it saves you from inserting this into you. And me provides me funds for my stay here, and more money." he held his knife. He slowly puts it back in his pocket, and drags me out into the hallway. His hand slides down to mine, and he gradually puts a smiling face for the public. We turn the corner, and I ee the guys looking at the school bulletin board. eau walks ahead of me pulling towards them. He gives me a look telling me to say something.

"Hey guys." I say, and they turn around. "This is Beau...my boyfriend." I lied, and wore a fake smile.

"Boyfriend?" Kendall choked.

"Kendall, we've met." Beau reaches over and gives me a handshake and so does the other members of the band.

"We're going to be late for class Lu. I'll walk you over." Beau says, and guides me to my class. I look back at Kendall he watches us leave. I turn back around as I follow Beau. We reached my class,

"I'm going to walk you to your next class, so you don't rat me out again. Now kiss me, and go inside." he whispers, and his lips connected with mine. I try to push away but he held me close. I can feel his hands move around my waist, and down my butt. I push him away.

"Get your filthy hands off me." I growled with disgust.

"Oh my god. Don't tell me your a virgin." he steps closer to me, and I gulped.

"Who knew a bitch like you would keep that little gate way of yours, so clean." he points at me he grabs me again."We can change that." he stares at me. Then suddenly a teacher walks by, he notices our position.

"What's going on here." the teacher asks suspiciously.

"Nothing at all sir, just saying goodbye to my girlfriend." Beau says, and kisses my cheek. And walks away slowly, and so does the teacher. I look back and see Beau licking his lips. I feel a shiver run down my spin, and I proceed to class. As school went on I had to kiss the devil six times.

**Kendall's POV**

I walked to my last class of the day, Theatre. As I turned the corner, I see Beau kissing Lucy outside the class door. I bite my lip, I didn't know if the churning of my stomach inside of me is jealousy, or if I'm getting gassy from the burrito I ate at lunch. I can see them forcefully kissing. I mean I could do better, as a boyfriend I mean. I would kisser her softer, call her gorgeous all day, everyday. I would text her during class just to make her smile. Not every hour have a make out session outside of class. But, if she's happy with him. Her happiness if all I need. I just want her to receive the happiness she didn't get back at Atlanta with whoever her ex-boyfriend was. I walked toward the door, when Beau and Lucy parted.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, babe?" Beau says to Lucy.

"Of course." Lucy whispers back, and goes inside. As Beau was leaving I tapped his shoulder. He turns around.

"Oh, hey Kendall." he turns his attention to me. "Listen, how long have you and Lucy been...dating?" I asked awkwardly,

"Oh...uh...for about three months now. Since she left to enroll here, we've been keeping a long distance relationship. I've been missing her so, I enrolled to PWHS." he explains,

"So, your fully aware of her past, right?" I question,

"Past, she never spoke to me about her past?" he eased,

"Well about her self-harm. Well she received excessive abuse from this ex-boyfriend she had back at Atlanta. Do you know who that boyfriend was, by any chance?"

"Abuse, god. My Lucy was abused? S-she never told me." Beau says shockingly, "the only boyfriends she dated is I think...O-owen Mcgillian, and...uh...JJ Grant." he answers, and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Well thanks for the information. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, and went into class. I entered class and I see Lucy writing in her notebook.

"Hey Lucy." I greeted her, and she didn't say anything." I assumed she didn't hear me so I repeated it again."Sup, Lucy!" I say with enthusiasm. still nothing.

"Okay, class get into your seats!" Ms Patterson announces, as the class settles into their own seats.

"Alright, so I have some good news, and some bad news." she said. "I won't be here Friday, nor Thursday of this week because I am going to the Henderson Film Festival in Sacremento." she pauses for a breath. "the good news is-"

"Wait so you not being here is bad news?" a boy interrupts her,

"Well yes, because I won't be here to teach. Anyways, the good news is I will have to push the performances to today, Tuesday, and Wednesday. So here is the schedule."

"Grease, and West Side Story will perform also today. Phantom of the Opera is tomorrow, and finishing the unit is Hairspray." she smiles, and I hear groans from the students that are performing today.

"Oh hush, at least you'll get it over with!" she reassures us. "Back to today, we're going to be doing a table read on the play Farmhouse" she begins handing out packets of paper. I glance over to Lucy, who seemed to not pay any attention to me. I return to class as we began reading.

Minutes into our table read, I continued to glance over at Lucy. I took a peice of loose leaf paper, and wrote on the blue line.

_Why aren't you talking to me?_

I folded it and passed it to Lucy's desk. She looks over to me and opened it. In my mind I was thinking, so now you look over at me. She wrote something and passed it back to me, I read what was written.

No reason at all.

I grabbed my pen and wrote back. We continued passing the paper back and forth.

_Well you didn't tell me about who practically choked yesterday? You need to tell me._

It's none of your business anymore. Beau took care of it.

_Well your safety is my concern. Just because you have a boyfriend, doesn't mean I stopped caring about you._

I wrote aggressively on the paper, and handed it back to her.

Well I appreciate your concern but, I can handle myself. this is my problem not yours.

She scribbles on the paper. I grabbed my pen, and wrote back. I was about to pass the note back to Lucy, when I hear someone clear their throat. It was Ms. Patterson I gulped and returned my hand.

"Kendall, will you please hand me the note you were passing to Lucy." she held out her hand.

"Uh..." I look to Lucy, she nodded,no. "No."

"No?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no." I confirmed, as I gripped the paper in my right hand.

"Well if you won't give it to me, then read it." she suggested, and I looked back to Lucy. She continued to nod no. I held the paper below me, and inhaled and exhaled.

"Hey, Lucy. I've been thinking for the past two days lately. And I just can't seem to get you out of my mine. It's weird, because whenever I talk to you my heart beats faster. The moment I stared into your pretty chocolate brown eyes, I just feel like I'm in a trance. I don't think you realize how easily you make me smile." I pause, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm crazy for you." I pretended to say what was written on the paper. But, what all I said was true. How I felt about her, her not getting out of my mind, her chocolate brown eyes. All of it was true. It was like I just confessed to her. I look up from the paper, to see everyone staring at me. I hear the girls in class aw in unison. Then Misses Patterson intruded.

"Well, okay back to the table read." she turns her attention back to the table read, and so does everyone else. I put the paper away in my backpack, and returned to the table read. When school was over, I gathered my things. Lucy tugs on my shirt, I turn around and smile.

"Look, thanks so, so much for lying to Ms. Patterson, and not telling her! It means a lot." she thanks, and my smile fades. She thought I was lying? I feel the churning inside me return.

"Yeah, that's what friends are, right? Gotta stick up for each other." I wear a broken smile,

"I'll see you tomorrow! Thanks again!" she waves, and leaves. I feel my shoulder slump down, I was right, Lucy would never fall for a guy like me.

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking to my motorcycle, when I see someone leaning against it looking the other way. The person turns around, it was Beau. His face looked angry, I could hear him grinding his teeth. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me away from people around us.

"You." he growls, "You told Kendall about our little secret back at Atlanta. Luckily you didn't say my name. Cause if you did, I would rather just kill you right now! So from now on, stay away from him. Because if I see you together with him, ever, I will cut you." he threatened, and let go of my arm. He raised his hand at me, and swung. He slapped me right across my face, with impact I fell to the floor. I could feel my face hurt, and ache. He turned around, and left. I feel the tears stream down my face, this was my life before. Now I get to relive it all over again. I jumped on the motorcycle, and rode back home. As I was parking in the driveway I wiped my tears from my eyes with shirt. I walked into the house, to see Hayden wasn't home. I go to the kitchen, I see a plate of spaghetti, and a note.

With the band up in Seattle for the next two days. Reheatables in the fridge. Don't cook.

I threw my backpack on the couch, and went to my bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, my left cheek was red. I see tears still fall from my eyes. I turn on the faucet, and turn on the water. I took a quick shower, and changed into my pajamas. I look back at myself in the mirror. I go to my brother's bathroom, and found a razor blade. I held the blade in my right hand. I gulp slowly from nervousness. I slide a little cut on my forearm. I flinch from the sharp blade cutting through my skin. I see a drop of red blood slide from my arm, and drop on the floor.

"I'm sorry Kendall." I whimper, I know I promised him. But, I can't take it anymore.

* * *

**Why Lucy! WHY! Things are getting worst and worst! WHat will happen next!**


	8. Insecurities, and After School Practice

**You guys probably hate me for taking a month off. I have my reasons! One, I'm still depressed because BTR is over. Two, I had my birthday the days before the ending of the show. Three, I had a hard time writing this chapter. Four, school was starting at the time. Finally five, my laptop was acting funny. Anyways, I finally came to finishing the chapter. Just a little heads up, I don't like writing a story and only focusing on that particular pairing I like to add little bits of other couples.**

**REPLIES TIME! (:**

**AznInvasionPersuasion - I wish that too. I mean don't we all do?**

**anaBTRusher - I know and I'm sorry! Also, I mean I gotta add some drama into this story!**

**Ssaarraahh60 - I did hurry! And Thank you I appreciate you loving this story :D**

**devineggins4 - I did, and it happened. Like I said I was depressed that it ended and Kucy didn't happen. Goodbye Knight, Mitchell, Diamond, and Garcia. :(**

**Mystery Girl 911 - Tots agree with you 100 percent!**

**Dia - No problem, I hope you didn't get bored on your 32 hour flight! I've experienced a 32 hour flight before. It was horrible.**

**Guest - Read a few chapters back and you'll understand.**

**Guest - Agreed!**

**Arrius99 - Thank you and welcome to Fanfiction! (: I know you want an update and here it is! (:**

Without a further a do! Here is Chapter 8 of PWHS! (: I hope you guys like my new cover/picture of the story up there! -Vivienne

* * *

**Jo's POV**

I arrived to school early since today we would get the Prom nominations today. I had my sling over bag by my side, as I turned the corner I bumped into a guy. He was tall, muscular with dark brown hair. I examined him for a moment. He had a handsome face, and a smiling face. I know this type of guys. The typical players, reminds me of Trevor Johnson, my old boyfriend back home.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going." I apologized, and walked around him. I hear his footsteps behind me.

"Do I know you somewhere? I'm sure I'd remember you." he raises his eyebrow.

"Probably the reasons why I don't go there anymore." I eased and began walking faster.

"What? You don't like me?" he says as he grabs my hand, and pulls my body toward him. He eases closer to me. His face closer to mine. "I know how to please a women." he whispers, he guides his hand up my neck.

"Then could you please leave me alone. That's how you please a women." I laugh a little.

"Playing hard to get, I dig that." he puts a little smile on his face. He leans his lips closer to mine suddenly I hear a familiar voice around us.

"Umm... Is something going on here?" I look to my right to see James. The boy lifts his face away from me.

"Nothing at all. Just talking." he answers giving eye contact to James.

"Well it seems like you're flirting with my friend. Plus you have your own girlfriend, Beau." James replies with a hint of anger. James grabs my hand. "Come on, Jo. Let's get to Ms. Barnes' room." and I follow behind him.

"It's perfectly fine. She's not even that hot anyways! She looks like her face was run over by a car, and thrown off a building! Plus you look like a pig!" Beau commented, and it hit me. His comment shot right through me like a bullet to the heart. I purse my lips trying not to say anything. Am I not pretty? James guides me to Ms Barnes room, our student council adviser. I see three boxes full of prom nominations. James pulls out a chair for me to sit in, and he grabs a chair and sits next to me.

"Here, these are the boxes that came in yesterday for the nominations from-" He spoke but I didn't pay attention. What was on my mind was Beau's comment. Am I really that fat. I take my hand and squeeze my upper arm. I feel fat from my muscles, and waist. I guess, he was right. I am fat.

"Jo, are you listening?" James snaps his fingers in front of me. I flinch, and look at him.

"Oh...uh...yeah." I reply softly.

"Are you still hung up over that Beau's comment? Don't listen to him." he added, and I grin a little appreciating James comment.

"Your right. Let's...uh...get back to work." I wear a reassuring smile for me, and he smiles back. But inside, I feel a hint of insecurity inside. James and I worked on the ballets checking off who they wanted as prom king and queen. After about half an hour, we found that the students want James Diamond, Klatin Wallace, Blake Sykes, and Jackson Jensen for Prom King. Then Hailey Phillips, Vanessa Kane, Gabby Rivera, and shockingly me for Prom queen. I was shocked to see that the seniors nominated me.

"Wow, the nominated me as Prom king." James shocked, and I raised my eyebrow and slapped his shoulder. "Ow! What?" he sneaks a laugh.

"Don't act all shocked. You were nominated as Homecoming king, and won. I should be surprised that they nominated me." I objected, We gather all the ballots and return them to the boxes. I grab a piece of paper, and wrote down the nominates participants to send to the announce school's television announcements.

"Hey, I'm going to be right back." James excuses him, I nodded and he left. I folded the paper, and wrote,

Prom King and Queen Nominations

I got over to my backpack and slip it into my backpack, so I wouldn't forget. I sighed, and walked around the classroom. Five minutes later, James come back to the classroom with a styrofoam box.

"What's in the box?" I asked curiously,

"Well I went to the restroom, and I saw these girls eatings a cinnabon so I decided to buy both of us one at the cafeteria." He smiles and opened the styrofoam box to reveal two freshly oven baked cinnabons. I see the sweet icing melt on the warmth of the cinnamon mixed bread. My mouth drops from the site of the delicious food. "Mouth water, isn't it?" I walk closer to James to grab a cinnabon, but I remembered my body shape and refrained. I bite inside of my mouth from the urge of eating it.

"What's wrong? Not going to get one?" James questions,

"Well, I'm not...that hungry." I lied, and walked backwards toward my backpack, and swung it over my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" James attempts to confirm. "Positive." I finish,

"Alright, I'll just save it for you at lunch." James grabs his cinnabon and closes the box saving it for me at lunch.

"No, please don't need to-" I begin,

"I'm saving it for you." he interrupts me, finishing the conversation. He puts it in a plastic bag and puts it in his backpack. He swung his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go. I'l see you later." he waves and leaves. I exhale, and feel my stomach. I have to cut down the food to look pretty for Prom, and for Kendall.

**James's POV**

"I'm saving it for you." I interrupt her, finishing the conversation. I put the box in a plastic bag, and tossed it in my backpack. I swing my backpack over my shoulder. I look at Jo, and I see the girl I want. She's the reason I joined Student Council so I could spend time with her. Last year, she would always hang around Kendall. I mean I wasn't oblivious, she's liked him since junior year.

"I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." I wave goodbye, and left out the door. I walked around the building until I met up with Kendall. He was sitting on the cement flooring of the outdoor amphitheatre. He was flipping through a script of paper, humming and tune. I sat next to him, peeking over to what he was doing.

"What's up?" I greet him,

"Up, is a disney movie about a old man wanting to travel using his house and balloons to lift him, accompanying him is a boy scout names Russell." Kendall says not looking at me but, still at his script.

"You know what I mean." I intruded, taking a sip from my water bottle.

"Just memorizing some lyrics for my performance tomorrow with Lucy." He explains, flipping the page.

"Oh yeah, how is it between you and the girl you hate?" I ask,

"I don't hate her, anymore. I didn't like her until I got to know her. Lucy's... a troublesome girl. You'd think the way she dresses, and how she looks she would be rebellious. I mean, she is but..." he pauses, and laughs nervously. "Oh, nevermind. Things between me and her are good." I notice that this not telling me something.

"Come on, Kenny. Let's have a bro to bro moment." I put my arm around him, and put my other hand on my heart. He purses his lips thinking. Then suddenly I hear a ding sound, I suspected it was from my phone. Then Kendall whipped out his.

"Hey, James let's have that bro moment later. I'll see you!" He quickly gets up and scurries away.

**Lucy's POV**

I wore my regular long sleeve shirts but I covered it with my leather jacket to conceal my new cut. I could feel a slight ache of pain occur when I woke up. I reheated some spaghetti from last night and got my backpack and went to school. When I arrived at school, I walked into the main hallway and I see Beau. My eyes indulge, and I turn myself back around and walk the other way. I turned the corner and leaned my back against the wall. I exhale slowly, I don't want to hurt again. All I need to avoid Kendall to stay out of trouble.

I proceeded to my first class, when I see James. He notices me too and walks to me.

"Tell your boyfriend to stay away from girl!" James says as he passes by. I stopped and turned around to see him gone. The day went slow whenever I saw Beau or Kendall I would walk the other way or hide. At lunch, I ate in the library alone. I just in to endure just the last 7 weeks left of school and I can get the hell out of here and away from Beau. It was Theatre class and I walked into the room towards Ms. Patterson.

"Ms. Patterson can I change seats?" I ask her,

"Why for honey?" she questioned,

"Well I can see the board...and I want to move up a little." I lied, so I wouldn't sit next to Kendall.

"Alright, you can sit beside Oliver over there." she directed to the guy sitting in the front reading one of the books from the Hunger Games. "Thank you." I smiled and sat next to the guy. The class went by smoothly without any confrontations with Kendall. After a group went to perform their number we were told to gather into our group for one last practice. I on the other hand, sneaked away from my group and hid in the restroom stall.

I tapped my foot on the tile floor of the restroom thinking about my cut. It killed my that I broke Kendall's promise not to do it again. I took off my jacket and lifted my long sleeve shirt up to see that the wound was still fresh. I soon heard the bell ring and I raced out of the restroom and grabbed my backpack. I quickly walked to my motorcycle and rode home. I ride up to the driveway, and turn off the engine. I take off my helmet and punched the garage pin for it to open. I hear crackles of little pebbles run down the cement road. I look up to see Kendall's car pull up. He gets out of his car. I push my bike into the garage, ignoring his presence.

"Lucy, please listen to me!" He reasons, and I reject to urge to turn around. "Please, just give me a reason why you're not talking to me, and avoiding me." I ignore him and walk up to our garage door to our home.

"Can you at least practice with me! About our performance tomorrow! Can you at least do that?" Kendall pleads, I turn around and I see the sincerity in his eyes. I did owe him that. I exhaled slowly, and nodded my head.

"Fine, just come in quick." I waved my hand for him to come in and he followed.

I closed the garage door and I walked into the living room. I put my backpack next to the couch and went to the kitchen. Kendall sat on the couch waiting. I looked into the fridge and grabbed two cans of Sprite. I walked back into the living room, and handed him a can. I pulled the tab and took a sip.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Kendall intrudes, I set down my can.

"Yeah, just past my room on the left." I say and he gets up and follows what I told him.

"Hey Lucy!" He calls me,

"Yeah?" I respond back.

"Why is your guitar broken?" He says, and I suddenly recall the day Beau came into my house. Hurting me and breaking my guitar. I feel a strong shiver run down my back.

"I tripped, and I broke it when I fell to the floor." I lied, then Kendall comes out and takes another sip from his can.

"I'll buy you a new one." he states,

"No, you don't need to." I try to convince him,

"No, I'm buying you a new one either way so don't try to make me not buy it." Kendall finishes, and I let out a sigh.

"Alright, you ready to practice?" I nodded and took a chair and sat in it. Kendall presses the music on his phone and quickly kneels on his knee and took my hand in his. He nods his head with the music as his part approaches.

_Once I was a selfish fool_

_Who never understood_

_Never looked inside myself_

_Though on the outside, I looked good!_

_Then we met and you made me_

_The man I am today_

_Tracy, I'm in love with you_

My heart skipped a beat as he said that as if I thought it was real

_No matter what you weigh!_

_Cause Without love_

I sung and Kendall lifted me off my chair and we both sway with the music snapping our fingers with the other hand we didn't use. Our other hand stilling holding each other.

_Life is like the seasons with no summer_

_Without love_

_Life is rock 'n' roll without a drummer_

_Tracy, I'll be yours forever_

_'Cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_Tracy, never set me free_

_No, I ain't lyin'_

_Never set me free, Tracy,_

_No, no, no!_

He pulls me and I spin in a motion and my right hand clasps his and I ended up in front of him with my arms crossed around my chest somewhat like a ballroom dance. I feel his hands tangle into mine. We sway with the motion of the music in the weird position. I feel Kendall's breath tingle on the back of my neck. He puts his chin on my right shoulder.

"I don't remember doing this dance?" I whisper as I turn my head to my right to speak to him. He wears a cheeky smile.

"I had an idea, and I thought I'd do it with you." he smiles, and I wear a slight grin on my face. We continue to sway with the music as Seaweed and Penny's part pass by. I untangle my left hand from his and he lets go. He falls to the floor on his knees.

"If I'm without my baby doll, I don't know what I'd do!" he sang, as if pleading.

**Kendall's POV**

"If I'm without my baby doll, I don't know what I'd do!" I sang, pleading as I look at Lucy.

"Link, I've got to break out. So that I can get my hands on you!" She sings, also pleading in the air. We both wait for our upcoming part in the song. When I bolt up from kneeling and hold both of Lucy's hands in mine. Our faces just a few inches apart.

"Trace, I wanna kiss ya!" I shouts,

"Let me out of the next toll!" she sings back, then the music suddenly stops. I look over to my phone to see that it shut down because it had no more battery anymore. I look back to Lucy, we were still in our position from the performance. I look into her brown eyes then slowly down to her lips. I bite my lip hard, without even thinking I slowly lean forward. I close my eyes to kiss her when suddenly I hear the doorbell ringing.

"What are you doing?" I hear Lucy's voice, and I open my eyes. She laughs a little. Then I remember that she had a boyfriend, and pulled my head from her.

"I...uh..." I mumble nervously, I scratch the back of my head. "...I thought you had an eyelash in your eye..." I lied, wearing a goofy smile. I see a smile appear on Lucy's face.

"Alright." she chuckles and goes over to answer her door. I sighed and leaned over to grab my drink. Lucy unlocks her door, and opens it.

"Lucy, what the hell is-" I hear a familiar voice shout at Lucy and I see Beau. He also notices me and stops in the middle of his sentence. "I mean what the hell is your car top down Kendall?" he says.

"Oh, uh...yeah. It was really hot so I took my top down." I answered and raised my eyebrow. I quickly grabbed my backpack and walked past Beau towards the outside.

"Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow Lucy." I wave bye to Lucy. "You, too Beau." I headed to my car. I hopped into my car and drove out. When I reached home I ran to my bedroom and locked it behind me. I exhaled loudly as I leaned my head back on my door.

"I can't believe I almost kiss Lucy!" I whispered to myself, trying to reassess what just happened.

**Lucy's POV**

Kendall quickly raced out of my doorway and headed to his car.

"Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow Lucy." he waves to me. "You, too Beau." He says and headed to his car and drove away. I turn back to Beau, and I see the anger in his eyes once again. I quickly turn to run to my room. He follows behind me. I reach my room, and turn to close the door but Beau was pushing against it to open.

"You really don't listen do you!" He scolds and empowers the door and I fall back. I walked into my room. I quickly grabbed things and threw it at him. He held his arms in front of him to block it. I grabbed my glass lamp and threw it at him. It hit him and fell to the floor, and shattered to pieces.

"Stop it you bitch!" He scolds me and grabs my wrists and threw me to the bed. He climbs over me and I try to slap him but he hold my wrists tight.

"Let go of me!" I shout at him. "Help!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Help!" When Beau covers my mouth with his hands.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" He whispers loudly to me. I smelt his breath, I smelled vodka, and beer in his mouth. I bit his hand hard. "Fuck you!" he slapped my around the face and covered my mouth again.

"You've been drinking!" My voice muffled through his hand.

"Hehe, you can tell. I went drinking with a couple friends from school. I didn't have a place to crash so I went here. I saw your little boyfriend's car outside your house. You just never fucking listen do you Lucy." he chuckles loudly. He examines my body.

"Well it looks like your lucky day Lucy. You're going to lose your v card tonight." he licks his lips, and my eyes went big in fear. I bite his hand again but, this time he swung his fist at me. He punched me across the face, and all I suddenly fell unconscious.

* * *

**Probably all of you guys are liking planning to murder Beau right now...and I want to also.**

**A few questions,**

**Do you guys miss Big Time Rush?**

**Do you guys like Jo and James together?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Will Kendall ever notice what's happening with Lucy?**

**Will Jo ever notice James's feelings for her?**

**What will Beau do to Lucy?**

**Will Kendall discover that Lucy broke her promise?**

Find out next time! Bye! -Vivienne (:


	9. Finding Out the Truth

**AznInvasionPersuasion - Thats probably what I think Kendall would do! Murder Beau! Whoa there girl! I don't want a character murder case on me!**

**anaBTRusher - I write the story in arcs like The Meeting Arc, Confession Arc. Right now we're in the The Return Arc. I'm sort of giving a spoiler I think but the next Arc is probably the Prom Arc? Or The Love Arc? Who knows? (: GOD I just gave a spoiler. Oh Well who cares just a little thing to get you guys excited for the story because I have lots of plans for this story! And I mean Lots! (:**

**I just recently watched Kickass 2 and it reminded me how much I love Hit Girl and Kickass together. So I've beones sensing over them over the past last fanfiction of the pairing(: Anyways, as you could telll from the title of the chapter. This is the chapter where everything is revealed! Enjoy! (: **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I feel the aching from my face arose me from my sleep. My eyes begin to slowly open as I pull myself up. I notice that it was almost sunrise. I hear my door swing open to find Beau in his boxers. I backed myself up against my bed headboard. He grabs his jeans and pulls out a cigarette, and a lighter. He puts the cigarette to his mouth and lights it. He inhales the tobacco and exhales the smoke.

"Good fucking morning, slut!" Beau smirks, "You surely were knocked out last night!" then he suddenly laughs. "Get it? Because I hit you last night?" he laughs hysterically. I glare at him, when I noticed I was lying naked on my bed. I quickly grabbed my bed sheets and pulled it over my body.

"I'm not a slut!" I shouted at him. He turned to me, and slapped me across my face. The recoil of his slap threw my head to the pillows. "You'll pay for everything you've did to me!"

"Don't you fucking shout at me!" he spits on me. "You are a slut because I popped your cherry, and banged you so hard last night!" My eyes indulge in shock, and I buried my head in my hands. Disappointed in myself. I feel a tear drop from the corner of my eyes. "I'm going to pay!? Really who's going to help you? Kendall?" He shouts in my face.

"Well Lucy, look at reality! Open your fucking eyes, and see that no one it on your side! Because I own you! Whatever you do or say to anyone." he pulls out something from his jeans, my eyes grew in fear. It was his pocket knife again, and inches close to me. "I. Will. Kill. You." he scowls as he plays with his knife.

"Did you...use a... condom at least?" I whimpered, not looking at his disgusting face.

"Heh, why don't you decide." He finishes, and slammed the door behind him. My hand slides down to my stomach which was in pain from last night. I got up slowly, and walked to the bathroom and showered. I should smell Beau's horrible scent on me. The disgusting smell of vodka that he drank. I stood there during my shower, thinking what I should do. If he didn't use a condom then I could probably be pregnant in just a few hours. I rans my hands through my hair. If my parents learned that I changed my personality, and that I was pregnant they would absolutely kill me. After I was finished I wrapped my body with a towel. I walked into my brother's bathroom, and I see the same blade I used the night before. I rinsed it with water, and held it in my right hand. My right hand hovering over my left forearm. I was about to press the blade into my skin but, a urge was preventing me. I remembered, Kendall. I backed up against the wall over my bathroom and slid down to the floor I feel tears stream down my face.

"Why!" I cry, feel the tears continue falling. "Why is the world for me so fucked up! I cross my arms over my knees and rested my forehead on my crossed arms.

"I feel like pure shit!" I scold myself. "A useless, pathetic, bitch that probably doesn't even deserve to live."

I've been cheated on, abused, probably raped. I've been concealing this grotesque-self of me, to everyone. My parents, my brother, and Kendall.

I held the blade tightly, and lifted my head up. WIthout hesitation, I slit my wrists over and over again. Back and forth. I feel the sharp blade carve into my skin. Then suddenly I stopped myself, and threw the blade across the bathroom. I breathed heavily, and looked at my wrist. The cuts were bleeding down my arm. Drip, by drip, coming out my my wounds. There had to be at least fifteen fresh cuts. I exhale for a moment, to calm myself. I feel my arm ache from the pain that I had done. I got up off the floor, and rinsed off the bloods from my cuts. The moment the cold water splashed against my cut, I flinched. I try to clean out the blood so none could be seen. I see the light red blood mixed with water run down the faucet drain. I feel my body ache throughout. I go to my room to get dressed, I wore a white t-shirt, and my regular leather jacket to cover my wounds, and dark jeans and combat boots. When suddenly, I hear my doorbell ring. I peek out of my window. To see Kendall, waiting at my doorstep. I quickly close my curtain. "Why is he here!" I say whisper to myself. I scurried to the door, and opened it.

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" I spoke nervously,

"I wanted to pick you up." He said softly, looking up from his shoes.

"Oh, okay." I agree, "I'll just get my backpack." I grabbed my backpack and followed him to his car. He opened the door for me, and scurried to the drivers seat. On our way to school, I spot a drugstore ahead.

"Kendall, pull over." I demanded,

"What? W-why?" He pulled his car over to the curb.

I grabbed my backpack, and closed the car door. "I don't want to be seen with you." and walked ahead. I head Kendall's car follow my footsteps.

"What's with you recently?" Kendall says, watching the road and me. "You've been acting weird, avoiding me and everything. I thought we were friends?"

"Kendall! Just go away from me! Let me be right now!" I shout at him, and his eyes lost the weariness in his eyes, and lost contact in my eyes.

"Fine. I'll leave." He mutters, and drives his car away. I look up and he was gone. I'm sorry Kendall.

I went inside the drugstore, and went to the pharmacy area. The clerk at the front greeted me.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" He wears a smile.

"Uh..." I grip my backpack handle. "I'd like to buy the morning after pill, please."

"Alright, I'll just see some ID please." I grabbed my drivers license from my backpack, and showed it to him. "I'll be right back."

I waited patiently and he returned with a small box.

"That'll be $43.98." I reached and grabbed my card, and used it. He handed back my card, and the pill in a bag.

"Have a nice day!" He smiles, "Don't tell me what to do." I blurted, and walked away. I walked my way to school, and went to the girl's restroom. I took out a pill, and grabbed my water bottle. I tossed the pill, and gulped it down. I put the box back into my backpack, and walked out of the girl's restroom. I continued walking until I bumped into Kendall at the library. We stood in silence, and turned around.

"Wait!" Kendall calls to me, and grabs my left arm. I jolted back and felt my arm ache from the cuts.

"Ow!" I cried, and walked out of the library. Kendall follow behind me.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt!?" He asks, then he stops. "Wait..." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Take off your jacket." He orders,

"You don't own me." I spoke back,

"Lucy, don't you lie to me. Take off your jacket!" HIs voice loud, and angry. I looked up at him, and his eyes were deadlocked at me. I slowly took off my jacket, and he saw my fresh cuts. I look at my cuts, and some were bleeding.

"You..." Kendall says slowly. "You freaking promised me, Lucy."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore. He's been abusing me over and over again I could just put up with it anymore!" I cried out, explaining.

"He? Who's he? Tell me who did this Lucy." he growled,

"Kendall, I can't because he's willing to kill me. Don't." I attempt to persuade him,

"Fine, then how many guys have you dated?" He said,

"One, why?" I wipe the tears off my face.

**Kendall's POV**

"One, why?" she wipes the tears off her face. Then I peiced it together. If Lucy only have dated one guy. Then Beau must've been the one that abused her back then. I gritted my teeth. Beau, that could I have been so blind? I promised Lucy, I'd protect her, not knowing that her abuser was right in front of my eyes.

"Lucy. Go to class, I'll see you later." I ordered, and she put her jacket back on.

"You're not mad?" Lucy sniffles,

"I'm not mad." I lied, "I'm fucking furious." I say and turned around and ran. I ran around campus to find Beau. I want to kill that guy! I turned the corner, and saw Beau coming out of a class. I gritted my teeth, and ran towards him. He notices me, and smiles.

"Wipe that fucking smile off your face, you asshole!" I shouted at him, and tackled him to the floor. I swung my fist at his face, and hit him. I grabbed his collar on his shirt and picked him up. I raised his body up and threw him to the ground.

"That's for Lucy! You motherfucking douchebag!" I shouted at him, I feel arms wrap hold my arms back. I look behind and see two guys holding me back.

"Hold him guys!" Beau gets up off the floor. He kicks my stomach, and I cough. "so, you've heard."

"Let's make this game more fun! Shall we?" He smirks, and motions his friends to let me go. "Let's dance pussy!" He charge towards him, and he dodges, and wrestled me to the floor. My face landed on the tile flooring.

"Let's just say, I did hurt her. But, I did fuck her all night long last night! He shouts in my ear, and pulled my head using my hair.

"I'm going to kill you!" he whispers and smashes my head on the hard tile flooring. I feel the hard impact of the tiles contacting my skull. I feel blood cover my face.

"Hey get off him! I hear a familiar voice, and Beau is pulled off my body. I get up, to see James!

"Get off me, asswipe!" Beau shouts at him, and punches his face. I tackle his body into the cement wall, and grab his collar, and punch him with my right hand. I kneed him in the gut with my knee.

I grabbed his jaw, and made him look at me.

"If I ever see you near Lucy, or a single scratch on her. I will double it on your worthless ass." I finished, and landed a last punch on his face. I get up, and walked away from Beau. James rubs his eye, as he was punched in the eye.

"My beautiful face!" James cries out, and I chuckle and the school's security guard rushes to us.

"You boys are in big trouble!" He grabs our arms,

"We're not fucking finished here, Knight!" I hear Beau's voice, and I turn around and froze. I felt a sharp object inject into my abdominal area. I look down to see Beau stabbed me with a knife. Red blood was staining my shirt, and I fell to the ground. Beau punches me one last time, and I black out.

* * *

**FINALLY BEAU GOTS THE SHIT HE DESERVES! Sorry, for language. I had to get it out there!**

**Question time!**

**Are you guys glad that Kendall found out? **

**What do you think will happen next?**

**What will happen to Beau? **

**Will Lucy and Kendall finally get together? **

**Is James's beautiful face alright? **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Feedback is always great! As always, stay positive and thank you! (: -Vivienne**


	10. Finally Happy

**MysteryWriter12345 - Thank you! I mean wouldn't oyu want to give him a good peice of your mind, first? I would.**

**thislife - I guess you have a point. More hurting would've been more good.**

**Mystery Girl 911 - Lucy was a virgin before Beau raped her.**

**AznInvasionPersuasion - I agree. He does deserve to die.**

**QUICK UPDATE! :D This is just a little chapter to wrap things up with the Return Arc! :) SO enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I awoke to see a white ceiling, I raise my body, but slowly leaned back down to feel the ache of my stomach piercing into me. I look to my side, and I see everyone here, except Lucy.

"Oh dear! I'm glad you're awake!" mom cries over to me, and held my hand tight.

"I'm glad I'm awake too mom." I pat her on the head. Logan steps up.

"How ya feeling buddy?" Logan asks,

"I feel like pain. But, I'm alive right?" I smile,

"The doctor said that no arteries were damaged so, you were fine. You just need some rest for the next three to four days." Mom informed,

"Thats good." I grin,

"Why did you fight Beau?" James asked me, "And what did it have to do with Lucy?"

"You don't know because we didn't see that she was breaking inside. No one saw it, she was crumbling down willing to hurt herself to soothe the aching pain she conceived for the past three years." I exclaimed,

"She was abused since her sophomore year. Plus, she was raped just last night. I couldn't have not done something about this." I protested,

"Look where that got you, hun." Mom intruded,

"I had to do something. What if that happened to Katie, mom?" I objected, "Would you want me to do nothing, and wait for it to be solved?" Mom stayed quiet, not replying to my statement.

"But, Lucy didn't seem to have anything wrong with her?" Logan added,

"She looks like she doesn't have anything wrong going on. But, her eyes tell a different story!"

"Where's Lucy?" I turned my attention to James,

He exhales,"She's outside in the waiting area. She couldn't have the courage to come in."

"Tell her to come in." I say, and James walks out of the room.

"What happened after I was stabbed?" I asked, waiting for anyone to answer.

"When he stabbed you, the security guard pulled a taser, and tazed Beau and handcuffed him. That's what I heard so far." Carlos answered,

"Let go of me! James!" I hear Lucy's voice to see James dragging Lucy by the leg into the room.

"I said tell her to come in. Not drag her." I rolled my eyes, and I look at everyone."Can Lucy and I have some privacy to talk?" everybody nodded, and closed the door behind them. Lucy takes a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry. For everything. Lying to you, and breaking our promise. I really needed you when I couldn't have the courage to tell you. I just couldn't risk you getting involved into my mess." Lucy apologized,

"If I wasn't into your situation you would continue to suffer from his wrath. No one would want that." I paused for a breath, "Also, why are you apologizing? I broke my promise too, you know." I added,

"What promise?" Lucy questions,

"The promise to protect you. I couldn't protect you from Beau. Because I was too blind to realize how you were crashing down." I use my right hand to reach over for hers. Our fingers intertwine with the others.

"So, where's Beau?" I asked,

"He was arrested for possession of weapon, abuse, and assault." Lucy says, glancing down at our hands.

"That's good." I exhaled, I glance at Lucy. "Let me see your arm." I say, and she takes off her jackets and I see both of her arms covered in cuts.

"Don't hide these scars. Because it defines how strong you were to suffer through your pain. You're Lucy Stone, the strongest, and most toughest girl I've ever met." I kiss the palm of her hand.

"I may seem that way. But, knowing I'm the weakest person in the world." Lucy looked down,

"Lucy, look at me." She looks up, "You're amazingly tough, and strong. Don't let anyone, and I mean anyone, tell you otherwise." She grabs the courage to wear a slight smile, which made me smile. I pull her towards me for a hug. My arms grasp her back and I hold her tight.

"Just, don't cry no more, please." I whisper to her, "I don't want you to be alone anymore." she nods, "You know, it's crazy...how wrong you can be about a person." I chuckle a little, letting her go.

"Why is that?" She raises her eyebrow,

"Because the day we first met, I hated you." Her smile drops slights, "Now, you were the person I cared most about." her smiles appears again. Then suddenly I heard a knocking sound, at my door.

"Come in." I replied, and the door swings open, out steps in Mr. Jensen, our school principal. Following behind him is James, Mom, and Katie.

"Hello Mr. Knight." Mr. Jensen reaches out and shakes my hand. "How is your wound?"

"Painfully, and better. Is there a problem Mr. Jensen?" I ask,

"Well, considering you were the fire that started the fight earlier. I'm going to have to suspend you for five school days." Mr. Jensen finals my punishment, then he looks to James, "As do you Mr. Diamond being included into the rumble."

"But, sir may I object. That James didn't do anything physical to anyone. He just pulled Beau off me." I objected, "I should be the one to get the punishment, please don't include James."

"Very well. Five days will be your punishment, and no admission to Prom." Mr. Jensen added, to my punishment.

"Wait, sir. You can't let me not go to Prom? Prom is my chance as a senior to have fun at before graduation?" I reasoned, "Is there anything I could do so I wouldn't have my Prom privilege taken from me?"

"Would you like expulsion instead Mr. Knight?" Mr. Jensen raised his eyebrow.

"Obviously not, but can't I do anything like lunch duty, or field work sir?" I recommended,

"If you're that concerned about Prom. Then five days suspension, and two weeks of lunch duty is final." Mr. Jensen finished, and I wore the biggest smile.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled,

"No problem. Now hope you heal so you could get back to duty." he added, and walked out. James came up to me.

"Dude, you didn't have to cover for me." James says,

"It's alright, you didn't do anything really." I reassured him, I feel a heavy weight on my eyes. I yawned loudly. "I'm getting tired, I'm going to take a nap." I said, and closed my eyes.

**Lucy's POV**

I stayed in Kendall's room until nightfall, I mean it was the least I could do. The guys, Jo and Camille left an hour ago because of school. Only Ms. Knight, Katie, and I were in the room with Kendall. Katie nudged me in the arm.

"You should go home you look tired, get some rest." Katie whispered to me. I nodded, and got up.

"Tell Kendall when he wakes up." I smile, "Tell him thank you." Katie nodded, and I left. I took a cab ride home. When I walked through my house door, I see Hayden eating a burger and fries in the living room.

"Hey, Lu. Where've you been? I got here at four to see if you were here." Hayden spoke, as he was munching on burger. I smiled, closed the door, and sat next to him.

"Why are you smiling?" he points out,

"I just feel free." I smile, and grabbed his burger and took a bite.

"Aye! Get your own burger!" Hayden complains and reaches for his burger.

"I'm hungry, so shh!" I push him away, and kept munching."Um...Hayden, I have to tell you something." I set his burger down on the table.

"What is it?" he says concerned, I sighed slowly and began him telling everything. From that moment, I finally felt happy. With nothing to fear, and nothing to hide.

* * *

**So glad Lucy told her brother. Good ending right? Well it isn't the ending yet! (: I still have more to add to this story like Prom, and Graduation, and Summer, maybe? Also maybe next chapter Kucy will rise? IDK ;) NO questions because I feel like it ended on a good note for this chapter. So be excited for next chapter! Because I think it's almost Prom season. So that means Promposals! xDDDDD As always, feedback is always great! Stay positive, and thank you for reading! -Vivienne**


	11. Kisses, and Asking To Go Out

**3 UPDATES IN ONE WEEK! It's like CHRISTMAS! In a way? IDK UPDATES GALORE!**

**AznInvasionPersuasion - Idk but, I think James/Jo's ship name should be Taymond or Dialor? From their last names? Because Jomes, sounds weird to me. Jomes. This isn't the last time we're seeing Beau? That's an interesting inference there! ;) Jk, I feel I should consider that. To bring more drama? I'll think about that! (: Great idea though!**

**MysteryWriter12345 - Thank you! :)**

**Dia - IKR! Promposals! I'm thinking up great ideas! I might even take different POV's from the characters! Maybe, Logan, Jo, Lucy, etc..? It'll be fun! I know it! I wish I had a siblings in general. I'm an only child so I never really experienced that sibling relationship with anyone so.**

**I have a rant down at the bottom dealing with what's going on with Jo. You could read it if you want. BUt, anyways, here is the new chapter! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Jo's POV**

I woke up early that Wednesday morning. I weighed myself on my scale. My weight last week was 129, currently it is 120. I smiled wide finally showing results that I was losing weight. I skipped eating dinner, and breakfast for the past week just to lose the pounds. But, I've been having this aching feeling on the left side of my waist. But, I ignored it. I quickly hurried to school. When I got to school I went to the Student Council meeting room, and waiting for everyone to get into the room. I was reading a Vogue magazine, and I see Kate Upton, wearing a white black tee-shirt. My eyes drift down to her waistline. It was curvature, and slim. her appearance was stunning, showing her beautiful peach skin, and flawless blue-grey eyes. I wish I was beautiful, and stunning like her. In the corner of my eye, I see James. He smiles, and takes a seat next to me.

"Good morning, Josephine!" He greets me,

"Hey," she grinned.

"I made sugar cookies earlier this morn. Their fresh out of the oven, and still warm.. So here's yours." He pulls out of his plastic container, I bit my lip constantly.

"Erm...Nah, I'm good. I'm not that hungry that much." I reject, and returned to reading. '

"Come on?" he begged beside me, "It's a cookie. Plus, you can't deny my offer because I made them from scratch, and if you don't eat them. Then...I'll just toss it away."

"James, let's get real. That's a waste just because I didn't eat it." I rolled her eyes. Then, he got up, and hovered the plastic holder over the trash bin.

"I'm willing to do it." He wears a strong face, I give him a 'Are you serious?' look. He nods, replying yes.  
I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "Fine, hand it over." I offered my hand, and he smiles. He grabs the cookie, and hands it to me. I must admit, the cookie was still warm, and smell delicious but, I had to continue my diet. So I could fit into my ideal prom dress! I look at James, and he was already eating his. I wondered if he would notice if I tossed the cookie into my backpack. I slowly slid the cookied towards the edge of the table to toss it in.

"I can see you, trying to hide it." James added, not looking at me, just munching on his cookie. When he was finished, he dusted his hands off, so no crumbs were on his hands. "Tell me Jo, are you losing weight?"

Then I froze, has he been noticing me for the past week? Not eating breakfest, skipping out on eating snacks at lunch? But, he was a good friend. I couldn't lie to him, it wouldn't be loyal of me.

"...yes..." I muttered under my breath, he smacked his hands on the table.

"Geez, Jo." James cursed, "I don't understand why you have to be so insecure about yourself!"

"I'm not being insecure about my-" I denied but, James interrupted.

"Jo, don't lie to me. Are you losing weight because you feel insecure about yourself?" James gave me a somber look. I became hesitant for a second. Should I tell him because I want to look good for Kendall?

"Jesus, Jo. Come with me." he grabs my hand, and I dropped my cookie. "I won't lecture you in here." He guided us out of the door, and we stopped behind the building."Now tell me."

"Yes, since the Beau run-in. I've been feeling insecure about myself." I admitted, and looked down at my shoes. To avoid James's glaring.

"Jo, when I walked in you were reading a vogue magazine. What were you doing?" James points out my action earlier.

"Admiring how beautiful she is, and wish I was beautiful like her." I replied.

"I don't get it. Why can't you see that you're beautiful!" James blurted out, and my head looked up shocked at his sudden compliment. "People's opinions don't matter, none of that matters. I want you to know that, what you see in yourself is all that matters!"

"You don't need to lose weight, or anything. Stop being so hard on yourself. From the wise words of Bruno Mars himself, you're amazing just the way you are." James finalizes, and his signature smile appears on his handsome face. I return a reassuring smile on my face. Then, suddenly he inches closer. His hands tuck the hair behind my ear, and caress my cheek slightly.

"Beautiful." he smiles, and he leans his head forward. In shock, I part my lips. His parted lips collide with mine, and we share a sweet kiss. I closed my eyes, to feel the sensation of his soft lips. His lips were warm, soft, and tender. His other hand tucks behind my neck, and he pulls away from the kiss we shared. I opened my eyes, to see his face shocked also.

"W-what what that?" I stuttered in my words,

"Uh...a kiss." he answered awkwardly, "That you gave me."

"Oh contraire," I wore a smirk, "It was completely vice versa."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbles, then the bell for class rang. "Oh look, the bell. I'll see you later then!" he waves, and dashed away before I could say a word. I pursed my lips, and wore a nice smile somewhat happy from what just happened.

**Kendall's POV**

After a week, I was discharged from the hospital and was able to return to school on Thursday. They wrapped gauze around my stomach so it wouldn't be exposed. I checked the calendar to see that I had 2 weeks until Prom, and 4 weeks until graduation. When I came home, I quickly plopped on our couch, and hugged the pillows.

"Oh, how I've missed you couch!" I chirped, smiling from one end to the other of my face. I grabbed the remote, and turned on the television. The local news popped up, showing Janey Phillips the anchorman of the show. Or should I said anchorwoman?

"We had received news that Beau Daniels, a local teen who wielded a knife at Palm Woods High, and stabbed Big Time Rush band member, Kendall Knight. Beau Daniels is held in trial for the situation, and is yet to be sentenced his punishment, " Janey reported, "Now to Jeffrey McKay with your weather!"

"God dammit, I hope he dies in hell." I cursed quietly,

_**Thursday**_

Thursday finally came, and I was excited to return to school then ever. Besides the fact I had lunch duty. I survived the day when I reached my 6th period. I walked in, and I smiled when I spotted Lucy. When Ms. Patterson stood in front of me.

"Welcome back Mr. Knight." she says, "We have a new seating chart so you're sitting up front. I looked and it was nowhere near Lucy. My smile sank down, and I waddled over to my new desk. I slumped in my chair, not getting to sit next to her. Class went on as usual, when Ms. Patterson brought up our musical number.

"Since, Mr. Knight had a incident on Wednesday. The Hairspray were able to perform therefore, they will perform today. Our group got up awkwardly, and stood in place. Lucy grabbed a chair, and sat in it. I started singing, and grabbed her hand. Our eyes were interlocked in each other, that our lyrics just sang out of our lips. Throughout the performance, I kept on stealing glances at Lucy, admiring her. Wishing I told her that I loved her.

When it was our ensemble sequence, we all twirled our partner, and sang swaying side by side.

_No I don't wanna live_  
_Without love_  
_Darlin' you have best believed me,_

I grabbed Lucy, twirled her around. My head rested on her left shoulder, like before.

_Never, ever leave me_  
_Without love_

The class cheered, and clapped at our performance. I pulled her up, and then the school bell rang. Everyone gathered their things and began filing out of the door. I grabbed my things, and noticed that Lucy was still filling her things into her backpack. There I wondered, since she doesn't have a boyfriend, should I ask her out? I walked up to her, nervously scratching my head a lot.

"Hey, Lu." I smiled,

"Hey Kendall. Glad to see you're better." she notices my condition.

"Yeah, uh...remember the day we passed the notes in this class?" I reminded,

"Yeah, we would've gotten in trouble!" she exaggerated,

"Yeah but, the part where I said I was crazy for you..." I paused for a moment, "Was sort of true." Lucy stopped for a second, before putting her binder in her backpack.

"...so what are you trying to say?" she eases her way to my question.

"Well, I've liked you since you told me about your past at the beach. And I was wondering, if you want to go on a date this Saturday?"

"I don't know. I appreciate your feelings, and I also like you but, I'm scared of falling in love again. How do I know that you won't be like other guys?"

I wear a cheeky smile on my face, "Don't worry, if you fall, I'll be there to catch you." I reassured, "Would a normal guy, care about you so much to get himself almost killed? Just one date to show you I'm not like the others."

"Fine, Knight. You get one date, to change me mind."I agreed, and his face lights up.

"Alright, would you like to go out with me?" Kendall asks again. I thought about it, and decided to have a little fun.

"Girls don't like questions." I answered, and he gave me a confused look.

"Okay? Go on a date with me." he spoke,

"Ugh, too demanding." I rolled my eyes, almost chuckling a little.

"Go on a date with me?" he raises his eyebrows to emphasize the question, I chuckled a little bit more.

"Give me another question." I requested,

"Lucy, really?" he objected, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm going to go out Saturday, if you'd like to come." he says, and I smiled and nodded in acceptance. Kendall jumps in the air in victory, and I just laughed. Looks like the weekend's going to be interesting.

* * *

**I don't know if you guys listen to the news like a few months ago about Jodi Arias? How her sentence continues to be retrial and stuff? Idk I just thought I would put that in for Beau's character. Anyways, the Taymond/Dialor/Jomes moment there! James somewhat confessed his feelings to Jo?**

**I took up the subject of anorexia, and insecurities recently in my Current Events class. And I believe it is a big issue not just in America but, in the world. Us as girls, always have been told that, that slim is beauty. I just think that is just a load of f**king bullcrap. Whoever you are, you are beautiful no matter what size, or shape. That's why I decided to put Jo into that position a little, because she was told she was fat. When in reality she's just perfect. Ugh, I hate people like that who judge you by your appearance, and shape. I was judged by my appearance before. The weird thing about it is, it wasn't from school. It was at home, all my relatives, and parents would be calling me fat, and saying I could be identical to a pig. Which obviously, to me hurts. Till this day, they still do it. I am 131 pounds, which is a few pounds above my average age. One of the reasons, why I was cutting before, was because of them calling me fat. There were other reasons but, that is one of them. So, don't let anyone bring you down, just because of your weight, or shape. You're all beautiful, inside, and out!**

**Sorry, just went on a rant. It just pisses me off.**

**Anyways, also Kendall bringing up a date? I think that might be the next chapter? May or May not be? IDK. But also the moment "Girl's don't like questions." Is obviously from the movie, 'The Tourist' with Angelina Jolie (Who is amazing!), and Johnny Depp (: I like throwing out a few quotes in there from movies! :)**

**Questions!**

**What did you think of Beau not getting his sentence?**

**Will Beau be back?**

**Do you think anorexia is a big issue in your community?**

**How do you think the Kucy date will go?**

**The Jomes moment? Opinions let me know! :)**

**As usual, stay positive, and thank you! :) -Vivienne**


End file.
